The guy Taylor met online
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: this is a look into if Taylor had asked to meet James. what would Samantha do just to not get discovered that she had created the fake profile... what happens when they meet and James isnt who he says he really is...
1. Taylor wants to meet James

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberbully or any of the characters. If I did then I would not be on here.**

**Summery: What would Samantha had done if Taylor wanted to meet James? What would happen if Samantha found the actual person that she was posing as online? Would the girls be in danger or would Taylor fall in love?**

* * *

><p>Taylor Hillridge was your normal 17 year old girl, she wanted to become a journalist after high school and loved music, shopping and hanging out with her friends. Lately Taylor's world has been turned upside down due to online drama, thanks to Lindsey Fordyce. She was the school's biggest bully, she was spreading rumors about Taylor saying that Taylor was a slut and a whore and so on.<p>

Taylor's best friends were slowly isolating from her and not wanting to be around her anymore. The only person that Taylor could talk to was this guy named James Petitious, Taylor was suspicious that he wasn't real but she couldn't be too for sure. Cheyenne Mortenson was one of her closest friends and she said that James wasn't who he says he is, Taylor believed her but in some ways she didn't. Taylor almost never came out of her room anymore except for meals and school, she cried most of the time and hardly slept any more. She just wanted the bullying to end, she didn't know what to do.

One day Taylor was online watching the insulting comments about her streaming in when James came online, she smiled weakly and typed: "hey James, how is it going?" after a few moments James replied "good, how is my favorite writer?" Taylor felt tears well up at his innocent question but she didn't dare let them spill over as she replied "ok I guess… I just wish people would just leave me alone and stop making mean comments." " I know what you mean. believe me your not alone Taylor."

Taylor looked at his last message and looked out her bedroom window for a moment and then said "I feel alone… my friends have pretty much deserted me… my brother started this entire mess by hacking my account to begin with… I just don't know what to do anymore." "don't give up Taylor, things will get better. It may not be right away but things will get better." Taylor thought back to just a few weeks ago when Eric had hacked her account and started this entire thing by changing her status, she thought about what Cheyenne had said about James not being real. "James can I ask you something?" "anything beautiful."

she thought about how to word this, "do you really go to Ridgeway high school? My friend has a cousin that goes there and she has never heard of you." after a few moments James replied, Taylor was afraid that she had scared him off at first. "to be honest with you no, a good friend of mine goes there. I just posted that I went there to protect my identity."

A question that Taylor had been thinking about came to mind "can I ask you something else?" "of course." Taylor took in a deep breath and typed "can I meet you?" it took him so long to reply that Taylor thought she really had run him off, "you don't want to meet me Taylor." Taylor ran a had threw her long hair and then typed "why not? We have been talking for weeks now, I feel like I know you." after a few more moments he replied "its not a good idea to meet people that you talk to online unless you know them first." " I just said that I feel like I know you."

"Taylor, please, lets just talk a little longer before we meet up ok? I have heard crazy stories about teens meeting each other online with out thinking of consequences first." Taylor didn't feel like arguing with him so she just typed "ok, well I gotta get off of here. Thanks for talking to me, its nice to talk to some one that doesn't insult you all the time." "no problem." Taylor logged off and put her laptop on the desk and went downstairs for a little bit. She felt better after talking to James and felt like being social for a little bit, she had know idea what was transpiring just 7 blocks away at Samantha's house though, she had know way of knowing that her best friend was hiding a secret.

Samantha Caldone sat at her laptop looking at the screen, she felt horrible lying to Taylor about who James really was. How could she tell her best friend that she was James. She wasn't for sure exactly what to do, Taylor wanted to meet James, she had to think quick and try to change her friends mind it seemed to work for now. Samantha googled and found out there really was a James Petitious, he lived in their state as well. The only thing is he was 20 and Taylor is only 17 she knew that Taylor's mom wouldn't approve of Taylor dating some one who was that much older then her. She clicked on James's name and found his email address, she typed to him "hi, you don't know me but my name is Samantha, I have been using your name on our school's social site. My friend is into this guy that I think will hurt her in the end and I know its wrong but I made a fake profile on here. She just got done asking me if she could meet James, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting her? Just let me know."

A few days passed and Samantha got a reply "hi Samantha, yea it is wrong to post fake profiles, I don't mind if you use my name. um what does your friend look like?" Samantha noticed that she had just received the email so that meant James was online, "she is 5ft 2in, long blond hair, blue eyes and has fair skin." she clicked send, she sat and waited hoping that he really was online, after a few moments she got a reply again "she sounds very pretty, how old is she?" Samantha thought about it and was about to lie about Taylor's age but voted against it "she just turned 17." a few more moments went by and he said "I don't mind meeting her, would you like to know about me before setting me up with your friend?" "sure."

"well, I am 20, I live in San Diego, I like to surf and take long walks on the beach." "do you like music?" "who doesn't these days, I actually used to play in a band a wile back. Can your friend sing?" "oh yea, I keep telling her she needs to become a singer instead of a journalist but she wont listen to me." " tell me more about her…"

Samantha knew this was dangerous ground, telling some stranger personal information " well her name is Taylor, she is pretty out going, makes friends pretty easily. She loves music, um, right now she isn't the most happiest person. This girl in school has been bullying her online and Taylor has been very depressed here lately. She knows what this girl is saying isn't true but I think what hurts her the most is that every one believes this online bully more then Taylor." after a few moments James came back with a message "well I would like to meet her, I know what its like to be bullied online, happened to me about five years ago. I know words can hurt."

Something Samantha didn't even think of asking him yet "what do you look like?" this time it took around ten minutes for him to reply "I am 6ft 2in, with dark hair and eyes, along with a tan." Samantha was pleased by this at least he nearly fit the picture she was using; she said "ok, I will go ahead and tell her that I changed my mind and want to meet her. Where do you wanna meet her at?" after a few moments he typed "how about the beach, I will drive up this weekend." "Ok sounds great I will set it up and send you a time." "Ok sounds great." Samantha was really hoping she was doing the right thing by setting her best friend up with a total stranger, she knew it was dangerous that was why she was going to be at the beach too. Not to spy on Taylor but to protect her from getting hurt, she just hoped nothing bad would happen. She went to the social site and copied her and Taylor's conversations and gave them to James so that he would know what he and Taylor had supposedly been chatting about for the past few weeks.

Wile she was on the social site she noticed that Taylor was online, she typed "hey Taylor how are you doing today?" it took a few moments and Taylor said "about the same, my mom is letting me miss school tomorrow, I just can't be around those people, I am just so tired of what they are saying." "Do you still wanna meet me?" "Yes." "Then how about this Saturday at 9am?" Samantha knew it was a long shot but she knew that Taylor's mom Kris worked in the mornings and Taylor would be able to leave with out her knowing it. Taylor replied "sure, I usually am up by then, where do we wanna meet?" "The beach." "Ok I will see you there Saturday morning." just then Samantha's phone started to ring; she smiled when she saw it was Taylor "hello?" Taylor sounded happy, something she hadn't heard in a wile "guess what! James wants to meet me!" Samantha tried her best to sound surprised "that's great, where are you guys going to meet?"

"At the beach on Saturday morning! Mom has to work so I don't have to worry about telling her! Can you give me a ride?" Samantha smiled and said "sure, I will pick you up around 8:45 ok?" "Sounds good." they talked for a few more moments before hanging up. Samantha emailed James with the time and closed her lap top; she just hoped like crazy this didn't blow up in her face. She really didn't approve of online dating but she didn't think it would hurt any thing for Taylor to meet James face to face.

When she picked Taylor up on Saturday she had know idea what she was getting her self into to when she got to the beach. She saw James from a distance, he had sent her a picture of him so that she would know who he really was, and she could tell he was well toned from working out. But there was something else… something that she couldn't explain when she introduced her self to him and Taylor could see the tension in her friend but didn't think anything of it at first. What Samantha didn't anticipate was that James had plans, and unfortunately they included Samantha and Taylor together…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is my second fic for Cyberbully; I got this idea while watching two movies a few nights ago. That and I had this idea swimming around in my head since Cyberbully aired. What if Taylor really wanted to meet James, well I got the idea but didn't have any inspiration until a few nights ago when I watched 2 movies titled: the boy she met online and taken in broad daylight, both based on true stories. Also Read and Review, no flames please! **


	2. Taken in broad daylight

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… other then the small dog I have playing at my feet as I write…**

**A/N: well here is chapter 2, I kind of left chapter one at a cliff-hanger… I like suspense what can I say… well any how here is chapter two of this crazy story…**

**Summery: What happens when James decides that he likes both Taylor and Samantha? Will he just let them both go home or will he decide he cant live with out the two. What will they do when James turns out to not be who he says he is?**

* * *

><p>Taylor and Samantha made their way to where James is waiting for them; he looks up and smiles as the two girls walked up. He held out his hand and said "wow your even prettier in person, you must be Taylor." Taylor smiled and said to him "yea, I'm Taylor this is my friend Samantha." he looked both girls up and down and said "well would the two of you like to get something to eat?" Samantha looked at Taylor and then at James and said "well, uh I got to go I was just driving Taylor here." James smiled at her and said "oh nonsense, why don't you join us. I would love to have you along too." Samantha couldn't help but get that feeling that something was wrong but she tried to ignore it. Both girls followed James to his car, Taylor got in front and Samantha in back. James smiled at them and said "ok, so where do we wanna go?" Taylor felt happy that she had finally met the guy that she<p>

had been talking too for weeks now; she did care where they went. "Uh, how about Pinocchio's they have great burgers." James nodded and they drove away from the beach and closer to town. Samantha watched as James turned on an unfamiliar road, she said "uh James? Pinocchio's is the other way." "Oh I know, I just need to make one stop first…" Samantha felt nervous as they got near the wooded area near the park. Taylor looked around nervously as well and said "uh where are we?" James smiled and said "oh this is my favorite hang out, I just have to get something from my cabin out here." he pulled up to a cabin along the edge of the forest, the best Taylor could tell is that no one has been out here in years. She turned to Samantha "where are we?" Samantha frowned and said "good question…"

James got out and went up to the cabin, before he went in he turned and armed the car with the alarm. Both girls jumped as the car let out a loud beep indicating that if they tried to get out the alarm would sound. Taylor looked at her friend again and said "uh, what is going on here?" "Again good question… we are on the other side of the lake. My parents and sister and I used to come out here all the time, but that has been several years ago.

That was before you moved here when we were 7, as far as I know it's abandoned out here." Taylor looked around and couldn't see anything as far as houses or cabins or any sign of life for that matter " Sammie I don't think this guy is James… he cant be… he wouldn't do this…" they watched as 'James' came back, he disarmed the car and got in. Samantha had to ask "who are you really?" 'James' turned to her and said "well… I'm James… you know that…why would you question that?" Taylor frowned and felt slightly scared "if you're James then why did you lock us in while you went into the cabin?" both girls were neglecting to see that he had a bag in his hands, Taylor was the first to notice it. "What's in the bag?" he smoothly said "just some stuff, don't worry, we are going for a bite then we are going for a ride down the beach."

No one said anything as they went to the restaurant, once there he turned to Taylor, "ok, now go in and get us three burgers with fries and drinks. Come back out and we are going for a drive ok?" she felt uneasy about the situation, but she also knew she had to cooperate, she got out and started to shut the door when Samantha began to open her door. "No, you stay Sam. Taylor can do this on her own, now go on." Samantha saw the concern written on Taylor's face as she shut the door, James turned in his seat and said "now, you are going to cooperate, your friend is right… I'm not James, I'm his twin brother Jeremy. Lets just say James couldn't make it so he sent me… now the two of you are going to cooperate and no one gets hurt got it?" Samantha nodded she asked "what are you going to do with us?" he smiled slyly and said "well now… that's for me to know isn't it… lets just say I can help your friend get over her pain of being bullied very easily… I can make her forget it all… so just sit back and enjoy the ride got it? Or I will tell her that you are James and then we will see how much fun this trip can be." Samantha swallowed hard as Taylor came walking back out, Samantha got out and helped Taylor. After Taylor got in James said "why don't you sit in back with her, this is a surprise trip up the beach."

Taylor went between the seats and sat next to Samantha, 'James' said to the girls "just sit back and eat your food, we will be there pretty quick." 'James' wasn't paying attention when Samantha leaned in close to Taylor and whispered softly "he's not James… it's a trap… just please don't panic ok… I will get us out of this…" Taylor looked at her and said softly "out of what?"

They drove for what seemed like hours before coming to yet another gravel road that lead to another abandoned house. He turned to the girls and said "ok you two, lets go." he gave Samantha a knowing look as she got out nervously. Taylor followed close behind her, 'James' walked over to them and said "ok, lets go inside, I have a surprise for you both." Both girls went inside, they saw that the house looked lived in, it was dark but smelled of stale food and beer. Both girls wrinkled their noses at the horrible smell, 'James' came in behind them and shut the door making the girls jump and spin around. 'James' grinned at them and said "so how do you like my house?" Taylor just said "it wreaks it smells like you haven't taken the garbage out in months." 'James' walked over to her and said "now is that any way to talk to some one you admire?" Taylor swallowed hard and said "some how I don't think your James… he wouldn't do this…"

'James' backed a few steps away from her and said "your right… I'm not James… he is my brother… he couldn't make it here to meet you so I came in his place…" Taylor looked around the messy room and said "why did you bring us here?" "Because… I got lonely… you see I don't get a lot of visitors out here…" "what is your name?" he smiled at her and said "well my dear my name is Jeremy… you see James and I well we never used to see eye to eye so I left and came here… I was hoping I could start over…" Samantha got over her moment of shock and said "so you kidnapped us and brought us here?" he walked a circle around the girls and said "I wouldn't necessarily say kidnapped… since after all you did come on your own free will." both girls felt sick to their stomachs, Jeremy could tell the girls were scared, he said to Taylor "so, would you like to see your room?"

Samantha felt like a brick had been dropped in her stomach "why cant we go home?" Jeremy walked over to her and said "because… its like I said… I'm lonely and you two are going to keep me company." he ran a had threw Taylor's hair as he said the last part, she felt a shiver go up her spine, she pushed his hand away and said "go to hell… I want to go home!" he grabbed her shoulders and said "why? So you can go back to being a victim of bullying? So you can go back and think about killing your self? No darling not going to happen… you are staying here with me… neither of you are leaving…" He still had a hold of Taylor by one arm as he lead her up the stairs to the second floor, he opened up the door at the far end of the hall and shoved Taylor in, turning he pushed Samantha in with her. He smiled at them and said "see you in just a little bit girls… then the fun can really begin…"

Taylor and Samantha sat on the bed as they heard the door being locked, Samantha looked around the room, all that was in there is a table with a lamp, a full size bed and a dresser. On one wall there was a good size window with a window seat, the other wall had a small closet. To her surprise there was a bathroom with a sink, toilet and a shower. She turned back to Taylor and said "I am so sorry… I will try and get us out of here…" Taylor sighed and said "how? How are we going to get out of here? That is a two story drop out the window!" Samantha just said "Taylor don't panic its going to be ok… look I still have my cell phone… I will just call the police…" she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial 911, to her dismay the call got dropped, there was no signal on the second floor. Samantha swore under her breath, Taylor pulled out her cell phone but she too didn't have any signal. "This would explain why he didn't take our cell phones away from us, he knew they would be useless out here." Taylor put her phone back into her pocket and walked around the room, she looked out the window and could see the lake, and she wished more then anything that she was at home.

She frowned thinking and turned back to Samantha " signal doesn't work to make calls but you don't need much of a signal to send out a text…" she pulled out her phone and pulled up her contacts and text her mom "mom please help… Sam and I are in danger… I know that this type of phone has a GPS on it… please locate us, we don't know where we are and this guy wont let us leave." she pressed send, sure enough the text went through.

Several miles away Kris Hillridge was sitting in her office going over some papers when her phone went off, she saw that it was Taylor, she picked it up and read her text. Nearly sending every thing on the desk flying she stood up and shouted "OH MY GOD! TAYLOR!" she raced out of the office with her purse in hand, she found her bosses office and showed him the text and he let her leave. She raced out to her car calling 911 in the process, she told them what her daughter had text her saying she had been taken and didn't know where she was and the police met her at her house. With in moments the house was buzzing with police, the officers interviewed Kris, Eric and Karen Caldone. No one had any ideas to where the girls were going.

Back at the house Taylor turned back to Samantha and said "well I am sure my mom is panicking right about now." Samantha managed to get a small signal near the bathroom door and managed to get online on her phone. She knew she didn't have much time before the signal faded again but she had to try. She got on the school's social site and put out an SOS on her page. She hoped that this worked, other wise they were in trouble. Taylor had put her phone on vibrate so that if some one did text back or even try and call no one would hear it. Samantha did the same thing, just as Taylor put her phone back in her pocket the lock turned on the door and Jeremy came back in. "so have you girls gotten settled in?" Samantha scowled at him and said "you wont get away with this! Our parents will find us."

Jeremy walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders "now listen here… I am the one calling the shots around here… you will cooperate or else got it?" she nodded as he slammed the door shut. The day dragged on, Jeremy never came back in the room, the girls tried to text different people to let them know what happened. At one point Taylor's phone went off, it was the first contact with the outside world they had all day, much to Taylor's surprise it was her father. He texted her 'Taylor? Are you ok? Please honey tell me if your hurt.' Taylor replied 'other then scared out of my mind I am fine dad.' she looked out the window again and got an idea, she switched her phone to camera mode and shot a few pictures from the window. She was hoping that if she sent him enough pictures then maybe he knew where they were at. She sent him three different pictures from three different angles.

After hours of waiting they were going stir crazy in this room, Samantha said softly "Taylor… I have to tell you something…" Taylor watched her friend get up and walk to the window and look out Taylor frowned and said "what's up?" when Samantha turned around she had tears in her eyes, "Taylor… I created a James profile… I created the fake profile on the site… when you said you wanted to meet James I found this guy that had the same name and looked almost like him… I had no idea that he wasn't who he told me he was…" Taylor had mixed emotions, she wanted nothing more then to smack her but she knew it wouldn't help their situation, "so you created this fake profile? Why Sam?" "I'm so sorry Taylor… I never meant to hurt you… I just figured we would be down at the beach for a couple of hours then go back to our homes." "Well it looks like you were really wrong! How could you! I trusted you Sammie!" Taylor was inches away from her by now and Samantha could tell her friend felt betrayed "Taylor I'm really sorry." "Well sorry isn't going to get us out of this mess now is it?" in saying she crossed the room to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. She put down the lid on the toilet and sat in near darkness and cried for who knows how long.

Back in the main part of the room Samantha was in tears her self, she knew she had hurt Taylor but at least it hadn't gone too far… she just wished that she had never found Jeremy's page online… she didn't know how to fix the problem… but right now she needed Taylor to stay strong enough to get out of here… before she could make a move to the bathroom door to get Taylor the main door opened up and in came James "well hello Samantha, enjoying your stay?" she frowned at him and said "hell no I am not enjoying my stay! Why don't you just let us out of here!"

"Nope sorry cant happen… besides there is an Amber Alert out on the two of you… I'm now a wanted man for kidnapping… so sorry if I'm not going to exactly let the two of you run free… even if you did escape you wouldn't have any idea where we are. We are miles from the nearest town and even farther from the nearest house. So in one word, your screwed." he sat down the bags he had in his hand and then said "now, I brought the two of you some cloths and stuff you may need. I will bring food up in a little bit." Samantha scowled at him and said "so we aren't even allowed to leave the room?" he turned and headed for the door "not for a wile any way. We will see what happens tomorrow." he shut the door and locked it, Taylor waited until he had left before coming out of the bathroom, her eyes were red from crying. "Tay are you ok?" she nodded and said "yea I'm fine, I just wanna go home." Samantha walked over and gave her a hug and said "it's going to be ok, we have to work together ok? I know your mad at me but please put that aside; right now we need to be a team ok?" she felt Taylor nod her head, after a few moments Taylor pulled away and the girls went about checking out what he had gotten them.

In the first bag there were three pairs of blue jeans, four pairs of socks, two packages of underwear, three tee shirts, two sweaters and one bottle of shampoo and one bottle of conditioner. Taylor rolled her eyes and said "this is nuts, how are we supposed to change cloths everyday when we have a limited amount of clothing?" "Maybe he figured if he walked out of the store with too many women's clothing that he would look suspicious?" "he already would by just buying underwear." before any more could be said Jeremy came back with two more bags, only this time they contained food and bottled water. "Here, this is for you two, eat up. See you in the morning." Taylor walked over to the night stand and opened up one of the bags "a burger and fries in this one, and chicken nuggets and onion rings in the other. Ok we just want to combine them and share?" "Sounds like a plan to me." they sat down on the bed and spread out a couple of napkins, Taylor used her hands and split the burger in half giving Samantha half and she kept the other half. They also split the nuggets as well, and they had quite the little feast.

After the girls ate and washed up for the night, they just slept in a change of cloths from the bag. Taylor always got cold at night so she slept in one of the sweaters wile Samantha took one of the tee shirts to sleep in, they didn't have hair brushes so they had to wing it by using their fingers to brush their hair out after washing it. Neither one slept well the first night, but who could blame them, some time in the wee hours of the morning the sound of buzzing from the night stand woke them up.

It was Taylor's phone, Taylor reached over her friend and got her phone and saw her dad had sent her another text 'Taylor, I think I may know where you girls are, thanks for the pictures talk about a birds eye view; don't worry honey I will come and get you girls out of there.' Taylor text back 'dad, I wouldn't I don't know what this guy is capable of, every time he gets agitated at us he grabs one of us by the shoulders. This guy is huge dad, he is over 6 feet tall and looks like a football player. Sammie and I have a plan but I'm not sure its gonna work please just give us time.' they really didn't have a plan, Taylor just didn't want her dad to anger this guy further by just showing up. Minutes went by and then Brett text back 'ok honey, I will give you the benefit of the doubt ok? Be careful, I love you.' 'I love you too dad, tell mom we are ok and we will keep in contact.' ' Ok, remember that your cell phone wont last forever it will eventually die so try not to use it so much.' ' Ok dad.' Taylor looked at the battery on her phone she still had four bars so she was good but she knew that Sam's phone wasn't going to be so lucky. She only had about two bars left on her phone, Taylor knew that the phones would eventually give out on them but she hoped that they would cooperate long enough for them to get saved.

About half an hour went by and the girls got up, Taylor sat in the window seat while Samantha took the bed to sit on, Samantha looked over at her blond friend and asked "Tay are you ok?" Taylor turned to look at her friend and said "yea, I'm fine… I just miss my mom… I want to go home so bad…" just then Jeremy came into the room he said loudly "ok girls, you both can come down stairs for breakfast, but as soon as your done you come back up here got it?" they both nodded and got up, Samantha lead the way down the stairs she took note that there was now a dead bolt on the door, and bars on the windows, as she walked into the kitchen she noticed that there were bars on those windows as well as any other windows she passed by on her way to the kitchen. Once there she noticed that there was a deadbolt on the back door as well, she turned to Jeremy "afraid we might make a run for it or something?"

Jeremy looked at her and said "you never know, now look I don't want to hurt you two but if you piss me off too much I will be forced to hurt you." Taylor was scared out of her mind, she sat down at the table that was along one wall as Samantha sat across from her. Jeremy sat two plates of food in front of them, he turned to walk back to the stove and he said "I have to go back into town today, so I don't want either of you going outside. That is why there is bolts on the doors and bars on the windows, you are free to roam the house while I am gone. But if I find out that you screwed up and tried to escape then I will be forced to hurt you." Taylor looked nervously at Samantha who gave her the same look back, Samantha replied with a slight shake in her voice "don't worry, we wont try anything." Jeremy smiled and said "good, now you girls be good and I might bring you back something."

The girls watched him leave, Taylor sighed and said "what do we do now?" Samantha got up and walked to the front window that faced the front yard and watched Jeremy leave "you know? How is it that we cant get out if the lock for the deadbolt is on this side of the door?" Taylor walked over too her and examined the lock "it must be a two way lock, once dad put a two way lock on the back door after a break in, Eric and I had to carry a key so we could get in." Samantha frowned and said "its not there anymore…" "mom changed the locks on all the doors after dad moved out, she had the dead bolt removed and a different dead bolt put on there now." the girls watched Jeremy drive away, they decided to explore the house some more, Samantha stayed downstairs wile Taylor went upstairs.

Taylor could tell this was at least a 3 bedroom house, one room was bare nothing on the walls no dresser or anything of that nature. She saw a folded up mat in the corner of the medium sized room, she walked to the next room and she guessed this was Jeremy's room. The room was spacious and had a king size bed, a large dresser, walk in closet and an entertainment center. She also saw in the corner of the room a computer, she walked over to it and turned it on, to her despair you had to have a password to log on. Turning it back off she walked out of the room, the third room of coarse was the one that her and Samantha were occupying. She walked by the room and found a pretty good sized bathroom, she took a couple of towels and wash cloths from the closet in there and took them to her and Samantha's room, along with a bar of soap. The girls had to use shampoo to was their bodies and Taylor wasn't for sure about Samantha but she sure itched from it.

Meanwhile Samantha was walking around downstairs the living room was fairly big and it had a recliner in the middle of the room with a large corner couch. There was an entertainment center with a wide screen TV in the room as well. She found the dinning room which only contained empty beer boxes and several bags of trash in it, she walked back out to the living room and saw a couple of doors along the wall. She opened one and found it to be a coat closet, she opened the other door and found out it was the basement.

She hollered up the stairs "Taylor! Come down here! I found something!" she could hear Taylor running and saw her blond friend stop next to her "what?" "It's the basement… I wonder if there is a storm seller down here. If there is then we can get out." Taylor shrugged and followed her friend down the steps, the basement was small and like Samantha figured there was a set of doors above a small set of stairs to the outside. Taylor saw it too and tried to open it, unfortunately Jeremy had anticipated every escape attempt and had chained the door from the outside. Samantha watched her friend sit down in defeat and said "it will be ok Taylor, we will get out of here." Taylor had tears running down her face and looked up at her "oh really? How can we get out? Huh? Wanna try the cellar door again? Or maybe the windows that have bars on them? Oh I know how about the doors that have deadbolts? Face it Sam we aren't getting out of here any time soon." "Taylor we cant give up, we can get out of here, lets just choose one door that we can work on opening and pick the lock. With any luck maybe we can get out of here."

Taylor just stared at her for a moment and stood up "ok fine, but I don't think its going to work." they decided to work on the deadbolt in the kitchen, Taylor found a pairing knife and used it to pick the lock. When that didn't work she took one of her hair pins out of her hair and used that, she tried for almost an hour when Samantha came running back into the room "he's back, put the knife back." Taylor hoped that it wasn't obvious that she had scraped the outside of the lock a little when she used the knife. She put the knife up just as the front door opened, Jeremy walked in and asked Taylor "what does your dad look like?" Taylor frowned and asked "uh… he has the beginnings of a receding hair line, he's about 5ft 8 or 5ft 9, thin, blue eyes, and he some times has a goatee. Why?"

"Just wondering, this guy at the market nearly matches that description was asking around if any one had seen you. He didn't talk to me but I saw him asking a lot of people though." "Did he see you?" "Oh yea he saw me and was making his way over but I left to quickly." Taylor felt a small ray of hope that her father would find them, he is a stubborn man and will do anything for his family. "Are you sure he didn't follow you?" he grinned at her and said "no, he didn't follow me. Now I need to work on something's I want the two of you to go back up to your room." when the girls didn't move he said firmly "now, don't make me make you go." Taylor and Samantha started to walk out of the room and Taylor stopped and turned around "what did we do wrong?" "Nothing… I just have to do some stuff down here and I don't want you two in the way." Taylor followed Samantha up the stairs Jeremy heard Taylor's comment "for some one who wants company he sure does spend a lot of time alone…"

Jeremy walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up "Taylor, come back down here." he could hear the girls stop and then could hear both coming back down "no I just want Taylor." Samantha looked at her friend worried Taylor gave her a returning worried look and said "I will be fine, just go back to the room." Samantha walked back to the room and waited for Taylor to return, as Taylor walked back down the stairs she saw Jeremy waiting for her "you know, your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble if you don't watch it." she frowned and said "well its true, you kidnapped us just so you could have company but yet you keep us locked up in that room for hours."

He walked towards her threateningly and said "listen here, I do have other plans for the two of you but for now I just need you out of the way." "What are you going to do with us?" he took Taylor by the arm and lead her to the couch and made her sit down, he remained standing "well for one thing, one of you is going to marry me." Taylor felt fear creep up and said "we wouldn't do that." "When are your birthdays?" Taylor frowned and said "well… mine is in April and hers is in June." "Well then I guess it is going to be the one that is younger who maries me then." "Samantha would never agree to that!" "then I guess it could be you." "I'm not going to agree to that either, besides she is 16 I am 17 you have to have our parent's permission." he grabbed her and said "that's enough arguing out of you! I am getting tired of your sarcastic mouth."

keeping a tight grip on her he forced her to stand and took her to the kitchen and made her sit in a chair, "since you seem so hell bent on sarcasm then you can sit and watch what I am going to do in here." in saying he got some rope out of the cabinet and tied her up, she didn't fight him for fear of what he would do. She dared not to speak either, she watched as he got into a bag and pulled out three boxes, she couldn't see what was on them but she could guess that it was hair dye.

He turned to her and said "huh, maybe it's a good thing your down here after all, lets see, what is a good color on you? Red? Black or brown?" Taylor could feel the tears running down her face as she said "why are you going to dye our hair?" "because we are going to be in hiding and we all need to change our appearance." Taylor had been a blond her entire life, she couldn't possibly imagine her self with a different hair color. "I want to stay blond." he just laughed and said "then you would stick out in this little group then wouldn't you? No I think I am going to dye your hair brown, and hers will be black."

"hey I got an idea, why not dye her hair brown and mine red?" Taylor just hoped that he was stupid enough to catch on to that, he said much to her amusement "hey that's a good idea." Taylor tried not to laugh as he turned away from her, Samantha's hair is already brown, and the same color as is on the box. After a moment of silence Jeremy turned back to her "you know, you may be right, maybe you should remain blond." he walked over to a small cabinet that was near the entrance into the room and pulled out a box of hair dye, he showed it to her and said "now this could work." Taylor looked at the box in disbelief it was dark blond hair dye, she was 13 or 14 when her hair was that color, she dyed it when she was 15. And it was still very light blond, she said "that could work."

She didn't know why she was having this conversation with him, like hell she was going to allow him to touch her head with hair dye. He turned back to the bag and brought out two pairs of hand cuffs, she asked "what are you going to do with those?" he walked over to her and said "do you want me to show you?" she swallowed hard as he untied her and said "get up and follow me." she felt fear again as she followed him up the stairs again, he lead her to his room, she wanted so badly to run but she knew she would get caught. He took her hands and cuffed them behind her back and said "ok lay down on the bed." she did as she was told but hesitated several times, the bed sat up so high she almost couldn't get up there. Jeremy was amused but could tell she was struggling, he walked over and put his hands on her hips and boosted her up. He got on the bed and laid next to her and said "so… have you ever been with anyone?" She felt her eyes grow wide to what he meant and said "no."

She felt panic as he laid on top of her still clothed but she was scared, he said "huh, maybe I should change that…" he ran his hands threw her hair, and then down her arms she wanted so bad to kick him but her legs were pinned. He knew he was scaring her and he liked it, he ran a had along her stomach and along her pants, he smiled when she squirmed under him. "its ok Taylor, it only hurts for a moment…" Taylor felt tears running down her face as she said "no… please don't." he fiddled with the button on her pants, he knew he wasn't going to do anything, but she didn't and he could tell it scared her deeply.

He could tell she was scared, he could see the tears running down her face, he leaned close to her face and said "its ok Taylor… I'm not going to hurt you…" he continued to play with the button a few more moments before stopping and setting up. Taylor turned her face towards him and said "why are you doing this?" he leaned down inches from her face and said "because Taylor… its like I told you… I'm lonely…" he kissed her cheek and then got up off the bed and sat her up and uncuffed her, "now, go back to your room and I will bring lunch up in a little bit." Taylor opened the door and went back to a very concerned Samantha, Samantha could tell that Taylor had been crying and asked "what happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Taylor let the tears flow and began to cry, she couldn't answer her, she looked up after a few moments from where she was sitting on the bed and said "he touched me… I thought he was going to rape me… we have to get out of here Sam."

Taylor reached over and picked her phone up, she saw she had four text messages, three were from her dad and one from her mom the first three were from her dad saying 'are you ok?' 'why wont you answer me?' 'Taylor honey, I'm going against your wishes… I'm coming to get you.' the last one from her mom 'Taylor? Sweat heart answer your father please… we are worried about you.' Taylor answered her dad 'I'm fine dad… please come get us… I don't know what this guy is capable of… he wants to change our appearance so he can run with us…' not maybe a minute later he replied 'over my dead body… I'm on my way.' she felt better knowing that her dad was coming, she just hoped nothing would happen in the mean time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how do you like the story so far? Who would like to see if maybe Scott or another guy comes to her rescue? Or if Scott is with Taylor's father when he comes? Also there is a forum up for Cyberbully, any one can come and join. Its open discussion, just know that you have friends here if you need to talk about bullying. No one will judge you.**


	3. Brett arrives part 1

**Disclaimer: still down own anything! Just the cute little dog begging for a treat right now…**

**Summery: what will happen when Brett shows up at the house? Will he show up with Scott, Taylor's crush? Or will Brett show up alone? Will Jeremy decide to stay at the house longer? Or leave during the night with the girls?**

It had been a few hours since Taylor sent the text to her father; she was hoping he would get there soon. Samantha sat in the window seat looking outside, not looking at Taylor she broke the silence and said "do you hate me?" Taylor looked over at her from her perch on the edge of the bed, "no, I don't hate you. I'm mad at you yes but I don't hate you." they were silent again, Taylor got up after a few moments and walked over to Samantha and asked "so why did you do it? Why did you create the fake profile?" Samantha looked up at her with tear filled eyes "I thought I was protecting you from Scott… I'm not real sure why I did it, and I am so sorry that it went so far. I'm just glad the truth came out before anything else could happen, I hope you can forgive me Taylor." Taylor looked out the window and said "I probably will in time, but its going to be hard to be friends the way we were before. It's going to be hard to trust you again after this." "I know."

"But I am willing to try." Samantha looked out the window again; she began to just stare off into space when she saw movement down below in the bushes. "Tay… do you see some one down there?" Taylor leaned over and looked down, she saw a figure down below and said "yea I do see some one, but I can't tell who it is? Check you phone, see what's going on, on the site and see if any one has said anything." Samantha got up while Taylor watched the figure down below, after a few moments Taylor heard Samantha swear, she turned and faced her "what happened?" "You know what? Lindsey is such a bitch." "I know this, did you for get my comment that got my computer taken away for 3 days?" "No, just listen, 'huh Sammie and Taylor are not in school… bet you big money that they are off doing drugs and having sex for money.'" Taylor stared at her in disbelief "what? That little bitch, I would never do that!" "I know neither would I." "This is getting ridicules why won't she just leave people alone on that site?" "I don't know but I am getting sick of it."

Samantha looked further at other posts, she noticed something on her screen she had a friend request, she clicked it and it was Eric. Taylor's brother was sending her a friend request? "Tay does Eric have an account on here?" Taylor frowned and got up and said "no, I wouldn't make him an account, he wanted me to but I told him no." "That explains why he hacked your profile, but look at this, look at his status 'please help find my sister, she is missing and we can't find her.' Taylor had tears in her eyes as she read his status "I always thought he hated me? Especially after what he did a wile back." Samantha knew that Eric never hated her, but he was just getting her back for telling him no, "Tay do you think we should comment?"

Taylor nodded "with any luck he is online right now." Samantha clicked on comment and typed to Eric 'Eric, this is Samantha and Taylor, we are both fine. We have been kidnapped and are being held in some abandoned house by a lake.' they watched it for several moments but he didn't reply, just when they were about to shut Sam's phone off a new comment came up 'Taylor? Sam? Where are you two?' it was Scott Ozsik, Taylor's crush. Taylor took the phone and typed 'I'm not sure of our exact location but my dad knows where we are and said that he was on his way.' it took a few moments but he replied 'then I'm coming too.' before Taylor could hit reply the phone battery gave out and the phone shut down. Samantha gave out a loud "oh shit!" as her phone powered down, Taylor said "well at least we still have my phone, it will be ok." "did what ever that was in the bushes ever come out?" they walked back to the window, because of the distance it made it difficult to identify who or what it was down there but the figure never moved so they just figured it was just shadows they were seeing.

Several miles away Scott Ozsik sat at his computer, he was grateful that the girls were alive but he wanted to know where they were. He had helped Eric get the account online so that he could help look for the girls. Scott didn't believe any of the rumors that were flying around about Taylor, he hoped to god that she knew that. He remembered that Taylor had given him her number about a week ago, Eric had told him that Taylor was keeping in touch by text messages. Scott typed on his phone to Taylor, 'Taylor, its me Scott, are you two doing ok? I need your dad's number Taylor I am going to come with him to get you.' After several moments Taylor returned the message 'Scott? Thank god its you, Sam's phone died so we can't get online anymore. My dad's number is 555-0120, please just be careful.' 'I promise I will be careful ok, you too. What is this guy's name?' 'He calls him self Jeremy Petitious, but I don't know for sure if he is telling the truth or not. Uh oh gotta go I will be in touch soon.'

Scott called Taylor's dad, after a couple of rings he picked up "hello?" "Hi Mr. Hillridge, I'm a friend of Taylor's from school, I really care about your daughter and I want to go with you to get her back." "What's your name son?" "My names Scott Ozsik, please sir can I go with you to help Taylor?" "Its fine but I am leaving later this evening, Taylor told me a wile ago that Jeremy or who ever this guy is leaves them alone after a certain time of day." " Ok can I meet you at Taylor's house?" "Yes that is where I am at right now." "Ok I will see you this evening then." after they hung up Scott just prayed that they got there in time to save the girls.

Back at the house Taylor had just sent Scott a message when Jeremy opened the door, Samantha stood in front of her quickly so that Taylor could put her phone in her pocket. Unfortunately he saw her, "you have a phone? Have you had that thing this entire time?" he walked into the room, Samantha could clearly tell that he was angry, he pushed Samantha out of the way and grabbed Taylor by the arm "give me your phone now!" she just shook her head and whispered "no." He shook her slightly and said "fine then I will take it by force, he took her hand that was still in her pocket and found the phone still in her hand. He squeezed her wrist hard trying to make her relies the phone, she pulled away and said "no you cant have it!" still holding her he dragged her out of the room, Samantha tried to follow and he said angrily "follow and she's dead." her eyes grew wide at the sound of that and she stopped in the door way as they went into the room that had nothing in it. He threw her to the ground and said "ok Taylor, who have you been talking to?" Taylor looked up at him and said "no one, I-I- haven't had any contact with any one, I don't have any signal out here."

Jeremy advanced on her and she scooted to the wall he got down to her level and said harshly "remember the fun we had in the other room? Well it's going to be a blast if you don't give me the damn phone now!" Taylor hesitated still holding the phone tightly in her hand, she said "what are you going to do to me?" Jeremy didn't see that while Samantha was hiding Taylor briefly that Taylor had activated the audio recorder on her cell phone, so every threat he made towards her was being recorded. The recorder would only record for about 5 minutes so she kept him talking, buying her self more time. "Well first off if you don't give me that damn phone I am gonna beat you senseless and then take it from you."

"Why don't you pick on some one your own size?" he scooted closer to her, he was so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He said in a threatening voice "because, there isn't any one here that is my size, just a couple of shrimp girls that want to get hurt because they don't listen to me." he raised his hand back as to hit her and she said "ok fine here's the damn phone." she had hit the stop button while the phone was at her side and then shut the phone down. Being a child of the 90's can pay off some times, you get wittier with age. She handed him her phone and he said "thank you, but unfortunately for you, since you didn't give it to me the first time I asked for it you get to stay in here for the rest of the day." he got up and left the room pulling the door shut behind him and locking it. Samantha was standing in the doorway with tears running down her face she said "what did you do to her?" he turned to her and said "nothing… yet, she doesn't get to come out of that room, so you just stay the hell away from the door. I am done messing around with the two of you." Samantha got the feeling that it wasn't just company he was after, he continued talking "I am going out for a wile, I will be back later this afternoon, you had better not even try to let her out of that room!"

Samantha swallowed hard and said "ok, I wont." she waited for Jeremy to leave and then went to the door that she knew Taylor was behind "Taylor? Are you ok?" she heard movement and could tell that Taylor was walking over to the door "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, but he has our only means of communication." Samantha examined the keyhole and said "hey Tay, I think I may be able to pick this lock hang in there." "No! Sam I don't want him to hurt you." Samantha looked back and said "its ok Taylor he left for a while." she didn't give Taylor time to argue she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and rummaged threw drawers, then she noticed that by the back door was a copper colored key hanging there. She walked over and picked it up, she noticed that the lock that Taylor had tried to pick earlier was the same type of lock that was on the bedroom door. The way Taylor made it sound that there was a deadbolt on it. This was a key hole meant for a skeleton key, she didn't understand why Taylor couldn't pick the lock with the hair pin she was trying before. She did notice how ever that there was a dead bolt but it wasn't locked, using the copper key she put it in the key hole and was shocked when the lock turned and the door opened up to the outside. She could suddenly hear Jeremy's car returning she quickly shut the door and locked it back up putting the key in her pocket. She quickly walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water pretending that she was doing something constructive. Jeremy walked back in and saw Samantha standing there water in hand "doing anything stupid?"

Samantha shook her head no knowing what he meant by that and said "no I'm just getting some water." he glared at her and said "good, I had better not find out other wise." he got his wallet off the counter and walked back out the door locking it behind him. She watched from the window as he drove off again, she waited about half an hour before going upstairs. When she got to the empty room she said "Tay are you still doing ok?" "yea I'm fine, I got worried when I heard him come back." "so did I." she put the key in the hole and could hear the sound of the lock coming undone, she opened the door and embraced Taylor "I'm so glad that your ok, I was so scared when he dragged you out of the room." they both had tears in their eyes when Samantha let go, "does he still have my phone?" she shook her head and said "no he put it in his room and locked the door." she looked at the lock and noticed that it was the same lock that she just used the key for, she unlocked the door and sure enough sitting on his dresser was Taylor's phone. Samantha walked in and picked it up and turned to her friend "go get my phone." Taylor gave her a questioning look and said "why? It's dead?" "I know that Tay but listen, we can switch the two phones, they look a lot alike. That away we can still have contact with people, and you won't be so board in that room tonight." Taylor smiled at her and said "you have a point." She ran from the room and got Samantha's phone and brought it to her. Samantha laid the phone down just the way the other one had been, she handed Taylor's phone back to her and said "ok lets go get something to eat I am starving."

The girls went down to the kitchen and Samantha made some soup and sandwiches for lunch. Around 1:00 Samantha said "well I hate to do this Tay but I think you have to go back to that room." Taylor frowned and asked "why?" "Because, Jeremy didn't tell me what time he was coming back, he just said this after noon. And its after 1 in the after noon, sorry, I will let you back out later ok?" Taylor and Samantha started up the stairs and Taylor said "you're keeping the key on you?" "Yes, I will probably let you out late in the night so you can sleep on a bed. I have noticed that it is usually around midnight when Jeremy goes to bed, so I will let you out in twelve hours ok?" Taylor knew her friend was just trying to protect her but she didn't argue. Taylor went back into the room as Samantha locked the door behind her. Before leaving the area Samantha rolled a water bottle into the room under the door, there was a two inch gap between the floor and the door so it was easy to push the bottle under. Samantha pocketed the key and went to the room that they were both supposed to occupy. It wasn't until around 2:30 that Jeremy returned, Samantha was grateful that she had put Taylor back in the room when she did. She had washed the dishes too so that it only looked like Samantha had eaten. She made sure that the house looked exactly the way Jeremy had left it when he left that morning.

She could hear Jeremy come up the stairs, he came in to the room and said "so Samantha, did you do anything stupid while I was gone?" Samantha looked up at him and said "what do you mean?" "Did you let Taylor out of the room at all?" Samantha shook her head and said "no, you told me not too, I haven't even checked on her." he could tell she was lying to him but he didn't let her know that, he said "ok, so if I go ask Taylor if she has been out she is going to tell me no?" "That's right." "Ok. But if I find out you're lying to me…" Taylor could hear what he had said through the wall and put her phone in her pocket, she could hear the lock being turned. She quickly put the water bottle in the closet and sat on the mat that was in the room. He came in and saw her and asked "so, have you learned how to cooperate yet?" "Like hell I will cooperate for you." he walked over and stood over her and said "have you been out of this room?" she put on her best act and said "nope, I haven't even heard from Sammie all day. I've been sitting here board out of my damn mind." her father always told her she was almost too good at lying, Jeremy had just caught Samantha's lie when he saw the water bottle in the closet on the shelf. He said to her "where did you get that?" Taylor looked over and felt her blood run cold when she saw the bottle, she didn't have an answer for him. He reached down and yanked her up by her arm and said "your coming with me." she tried to fight him but his grip was too good, Samantha had been listening and came running out of the room and said "no don't hurt her please!"

He turned to her and said "your next get back in there." he dragged Taylor to his room and slammed the door shut locking it in the process, he said "ok, remember what I told you would happen if I found out you lied to me?" he was speaking directly into Taylor's ear, she could smell the alcohol on his breath it was stronger then it was earlier. He threw her against the bed and said "get up there now!" what the drunken idiot didn't see was Taylor reaching into her pocket when he had turned for just a second to unlock his door, she handed Samantha her cell phone so it wouldn't get discovered. When she didn't move fast enough he walked over and picked her up and threw her on the bed. She was down right terrified of what was going to happen next, he got up on the bed and said "well Taylor I guess you will get your first time after all…" she scooted to the head of the bed and tried to curl up into a ball, he just grabbed her leg and pulled her back down. She could hear Samantha out in the hallway crying, but she soon stopped and began to beat on the door screaming "no! Don't hurt her! Take me instead! Please don't hurt her!"

Jeremy looked at Taylor and said "do you think I will hurt you?" Taylor didn't know how to answer that, she looked at him but then looked back down, he got up to her and ran a hand threw her hair and said "ah now come on… you know that I wont hurt you… besides I told you it only hurts for a minute…" Taylor felt like a rock had been dropped into her stomach, she felt helpless, she knew if she tried to run then he would catch her and if she stayed there he would hurt her. She was at a loss here, and didn't know what to do next, he took a hold of her ankle and pulled her down. She tried to fight him but his grip was too tight, she could still hear Samantha's cries from out side the door. He pinned her legs down and took the hand cuffs and restrained her hands behind her with little difficulty.

Even though she was wiggling and squirming to get away from him, once again he began to touch her arms and then trace a line down to the top of her pants. She kept pleading with him not to do it, he just smiled evilly at her and said "its ok Taylor, it will only hurt for a moment." this time he fiddled with the button on her pants, and then traced the line to her zipper. She had tears streaming down her face as he did this, she just only hoped it was like before where he just messed with her mind. She wasn't so sure when he unzipped her pants but left them buttoned, she tried to scoot away from him and kept pleading saying "no! Please don't!" Samantha screams became louder and she banged on the door harder hearing her friend's cries not knowing what was happening to her. Jeremy looked back at the door and said to Taylor, "how about a group participation?" he got up, she watched helplessly as he went to the door and opened it, Samantha nearly fell in the door way, Jeremy caught her and said "how would you like to join in on the fun?"

Samantha looked up at him with hate filled eyes and then looked over at Taylor who had scooted off the bed and tried to hide in the corner of the room. Samantha said "go to hell Jeremy!" he took her by the arm and dragged her the rest of the way in and closed the door. He saw that Taylor had moved and just ignored her for now, he went over to his night stand and brought out a second pair of handcuffs, Taylor watched horrified as he handcuffed Samantha's hands behind her. Samantha had tears running down her face as he threw her up on the bed and he said "so, have you been with anyone? Your friend over there is a virgin, so what are you? Are you one too?" Samantha turned her head away from him, the smell of alcohol was getting to be too much, he said "so… I am willing to bet that you're not a virgin… so this should be more fun…" Samantha looked at him and said "don't even think I am going to allow you to touch me you sick bastard." he grinned at her and looked over at Taylor, "hey Taylor wanna make this more fun and join us?" Taylor looked over and said "go to hell!" he shrugged and turned back to Samantha who was squirming under his tight grip, he ran his hand over her stomach and played with her button on her pants. Taylor watched in horror as he unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them, knowing that her hands were restrained she jumped up and ran to the bed head butting him in the side.

Falling over he said loudly "you little bitch." he got up and walked over to Taylor he took her by the arm and threw her to the ground and said "you just costed your self coming out of that room for the rest of the time we are in this house. If I feel like feeding you I will." he took her arm and dragged her to the empty room, uncuffed her and threw her inside. She hit the floor hard, she looked back at him and said "you will never get away with this!" he walked over to her and smacked her across the face and said "oh don't try and butter me up sweet heart. The damage has been done, you're stuck here permantly!" he turned and walked out of the room leaving her alone, he locked the door and walked back to his room and said "well, you get to go back to your room now." he uncuffed her and dragged her back to her room and locked her in. Samantha laid on the bed and cried for what seemed like a long time, she had Taylor's phone, and the key to the door. She was scared, after a few more moments she got a renewed sense of hope when it sounded like Taylor was closer then she thought. She could hear Taylor crying, she walked around the room looking for an air vent, she found one in the closet, she looked threw it and could see directly into the other room. She whispered loudly "Taylor! Taylor, hey!"

Taylor was lying on the floor near the wall crying, she suddenly could hear her name being called and looked around, she saw the air vent on the wall and saw Samantha's face. She scooted over too it and said in a whisper too "are you ok?" "I'm fine, what about you?" "I'm ok, he smacked me so my face hurts. My shoulder hurts too from the several times the threw me down. But other then that I am fine." they were silent for a moment, Taylor saw that there were no screws that held he vent in place. Samantha watched as Taylor got the vent off, Samantha followed the suite, since her vent was in the closet she just left it off. Taylor would have to put hers back on, Samantha spoke first "good thinking Tay." "Thanks, but hopefully he doesn't catch me, I'm scared Sam I am so scared of what is going to happen next." Samantha took Taylor's phone out of her pocket and handed it to Taylor and said "you take this and keep in touch with your dad ok?" just then they heard a lock turn, it was on Samantha's side. Samantha got out of the closet and half shut the door, she sat on the bed and put her face in her hands pretending to cry. Jeremy walked in and said "you know? I was thinking…" from the other room Taylor could hear every word and said to her self 'there goes the neighborhood.' Jeremy continued "I was thinking, now that your little friend is out of my way, how about we go back to having some fun?" Samantha looked at the door and then back to him and said "not a chance you sick bastard." he stepped closer to her and put his hand under her chin "you're so pretty, I think you would be a lot of fun." Samantha jerked away and said "go to hell."

In the other room Taylor wished like mad that her dad would come and get them, just as she was thinking this her phone vibrated, she went to go check it 'look out side.' was all it said she saw that it was Scott. She walked over to the window and looked down, sure enough Scott was standing in the yard. She smiled and waved to him, he didn't see her but she was happy to see him. She didn't see any one else down there but suddenly a noise could be heard through out the entire house, it was the sound of the doorbell. She could hear Jeremy leave Samantha to go answer it, "hey Taylor…" she went back to the vent and said "what's up?" "Do you think we are saved?" "Oh yea, I think that's my dad. Scotts out in the yard, I saw him out there."

Downstairs Jeremy answered the door, he saw a shorter man, with a receding hair line, blue eyes, and a goatee. He knew this was Taylor's father, he said "can I help you?" Taylor's father wanted to just run in and get his daughter but kept his cool and said "is Taylor here?" "Who's Taylor?" "My daughter, she was kidnapped the other day and I have been looking for her." Jeremy tried to remain calm and said "I have know idea what your talking about, there is no Taylor here." just then his phone went off, he looked down at the text and read what Taylor wrote 'don't believe him dad, I am here. I am alone in an upstairs bedroom locked in.' he played it cool and said "can I have a look around?" Jeremy was getting agitated at this point and said "no, you have no reason too, there is no Taylor here." in saying Jeremy shut the door in the other mans face, Brett Hillridge was not a man to get angry quickly but this man ticked him off fast, he pounded his fist on the door and said "open up, I know my daughter is inside." while the door was shut Jeremy went over and got something from his desk drawer, he had this in there the entire time just incase he needed it.

He walked back to the door and opened it, he saw the horror written all over the shorter mans face when Jeremy pulled a gun on him. Brett felt his face grow pale as he saw the barrel of the gun, he swallowed hard when Jeremy said "ok, now your going to cooperate or the girls get hurt." he motioned for Brett to come in, keeping the gun focused on him Jeremy lead Brett up the stairs "you want to see your daughter right? Well now I have a hostage." he got his key out and unlocked Taylor's door and shoved Brett inside and locked it back." Brett looked around the small room and his gaze fixed on a small figure in the corner, the figure jumped up and ran to him. He opened his arms as his daughter ran into them crying she said "dad, oh my god are you ok? What happened?" Brett felt the tears in his own eyes as he said "this man has a gun Taylor, he pulled it on me and said he was going to hurt you. Where is Samantha?" just then they both heard Sam reply from the vent "over here Mr. Hillridge." Brett walked over and knelt down to the vent and said "are you ok?" "I'm fine, I am just really scared." "It's going to be ok. I am not alone, Eric stowed away in the back of my car and Scott is right outside. The boys have there instructions if I were to get caught too." Taylor frowned and said "what instructions would those be?" Brett looked at her "you will see soon enough, Eric saw me come in so he will tell Scott, lets just pray that they can get us all out of here."

Outside Eric watched in horror as his dad had been lead inside by gun point, it took him a moment to find his legs as they were so shaky from the scene that unfolded before him. He turned and ran for the other side of the house where Scott was, he said softly but loud enough for Scott to hear "hey Scott, my dad got caught." Scott let out a deep sigh and said "ok, don't panic, we have our instructions." he motioned for the younger boy to follow him, he found the cellar door and noticed the padlock on it. Scott reached into his pocket and got a thin piece of metal and started to pick the lock.

Back in the house Jeremy was sitting in the living room thinking, _'what will I do now? I have a hostage situation now. I can't just let him leave, there is one other option though he could just kill him. But then I would be in even more trouble then just kidnapping, but I bet I could have some more fun with Taylor now that I have her father here… I could use him as leverage…' _he got up and walked up the stair, he could hear shuffling in the room at the end of the hall that had Taylor in it. He unlocked the door and said "ok Taylor, your coming with me for a little wile." he could see how protective Brett got instantly, "listen, if you don't let her come with me then I will make things that much worse for all of you." Taylor swallowed hard and looked at her dad, "I will be ok dad." Taylor walked slowly to Jeremy, once close enough Jeremy grabbed her arm and said to Brett "glad you see things my way, don't worry she will be back soon." Brett glared at him as Taylor gave him a pleading look as Jeremy pulled her out of the room and locked the door. He spoke in her ear sharply and said "ok, now, you're going to do exactly what I say and exactly how I say it or you will never see your father again." Taylor felt a fresh round of tears and said "please don't hurt him." Jeremy held her arm tightly and dragged her down the stairs, he pulled her into the kitchen, and once in the room he let her go and started to go threw the drawers.

He found some cleaning supplies and turned to her, "this room is a mess, and you are to clean it in under an hour. If I come back and you have stopped or you are not done then there will be some major consequences." she wondered what his game was this time, she walked over to the chemicals and picked up one of the bottles "this isn't for house cleaning? Or at least not in the kitchen?" he glared at her and said "you are to use what I laid out, there are rags in the cupboard by the door. You have one hour now get going." Taylor looked at the bottle in her hand, it said 'Ammonia' she knew this stuff was dangerous, she looked at the other chemicals and found that another he set out was bleach. She decided to not use the Ammonia and use the bleach instead.

Taylor twisted the cap off and poured some into a cup near by and then filled the sink, she knew that she couldn't use too much bleach. After it was mixed well she took a rag and began to wipe down surfaces, she was surprised by how dirty the kitchen actually was. She drained the sink for clean water three times before the counters, fridge and stove were done. She went to pour more for the floors when to her horror she found that the bottle was empty. She looked at the clock, she had 15 minutes left, she ran up the stairs and said threw the door "dad, is it safe to clean with bleach; then with ammonia?" Brett was confused but answered his daughter any way "no, if the two become mixed they are explosive. What have you done so far?" " With bleach the counters, fridge and stove, I haven't gotten to the floors yet and I have 10 minutes left." Brett was silent for a moment and then said " ok, use only one cap full, no more then that Taylor. Make sure you rinse the sink well before mixing it, try and keep away from the sink when you mix it with water ok? I will warn you the odor is nasty and very strong. Your hands may burn a little but rinse them under running water after your done. Please be careful." Taylor raced down the stairs and back to the kitchen, she rinsed the sink out very well then poured one cap full of ammonia with the water, her dad wasn't kidding about the smell.

She found a mop and put it down in the water/ammonia mixture, when she rinsed the water out of the mop her hands burned slightly at first. She got as much of the water out as she could, she looked back at the clock 5 minutes now. She worked quickly, she had just finished up when the front door slammed shut. She reached her burning hand into the water and unplugged the sink, she ran cool water over her hand. It felt so good on her hand, she looked at it and saw her left hand was bright red, she hated to know what would have happened if she had used more then just one cap full of that cleaner. After drying her hand she opened a window to get the fumes out, Jeremy walked in and said "damn, how can you breathe in here? Wow you did good, and just in time too. Now, it's nearly lunch time, I want you to fix us something to eat." Taylor opened the fridge door and saw there was a carton of milk, a stick of butter, 1 apple, half eaten piece of pie that she had know idea how long had been in there, and lunch meat that wasn't fit for a dog to eat. She opened the freezer and saw that there was 1 frozen dinner and a large bag of ice. She turned to Jeremy and said "what am I supposed to fix? There's not even enough stuff in here for 1 person let alone 4."

Jeremy walked over too her and said "that frozen dinner is mine, I don't care what you do for the three of you." she swallowed and took the frozen dinner out, she cooked it in the microwave and gave it too him. She looked in the cabinets and found a half bag of noodles. She took it out and made the three of them egg noodles with cheese. She had to be creative but it was barley enough for them to eat, she put some in three bowls and carried them upstairs she waited as Jeremy unlocked the first door and she handed a fork and a bowl to Samantha and then to her father. She went to walk into the room and Jeremy stopped her, "no, you stay with me." She followed him down the stairs and back to the kitchen, she was glad that the ammonia smell was drifting away. She ate her noodles and cheese, after she was done, she put her bowl away, Jeremy stood up and said "now do the dishes, I will go get their bowls and you get to do the dishes."

Taylor filled the sink and found some dishwashing soap under the sink. She got it nice and bubbly and added the pot she used and any other dishes she had used including the bowls and forks that Jeremy brought back down. After every thing was done and put away, Jeremy said "ok, now… see all that trash in the dining room?" Taylor nodded "I want you to take it out and put it in the bins, if you try to escape your father is dead under stand me?" she nodded again as he unlocked the door long enough for her to take the trash out. On one trip she could hear cursing going on around the side of the house, she knew that Jeremy was watching her so she went back inside the house. She got another load, as she was going out Jeremy said "put the beer boxes out by the cellar door." she couldn't believe he had just said that, she had carried at least 8 or 9 out already. She sighed and took the boxes that were in her hands out to the cellar door. She was relieved when she saw her brother and Scott back there, they both looked up as she came around

Eric said "Tay? What are you doing? We were just trying to come in?" Taylor spoke softly due to them being under the open kitchen window, she pointed up as she spoke softly "you guys need to be careful, Jeremy has a gun and is threatening to shoot dad if anything happens." just then they could hear Jeremy shout "TAYLOR!" she said once more before breaking out into a run back to the back door "just please be careful." as she ran up to Jeremy she could see the angry look on his face he said angrily "where were you?" Taylor spoke with no emotion "I had to sit down and rest for a minute I got tired." He took her arm and said "you don't get a break until I tell you that you can have a break. Now get back to work." he shoved her up the stairs and into the house, she stumbled just a bit but caught her balance quickly. Every time she went out to the cellar she saw her brother and Scott, but they had heard what had been said and continued with what they were doing.

She finally was done with the trash after about 20 minutes to half an hour, Jeremy said to her "ok, now I want you to sweep and mop in the dining room." Taylor didn't want to use the ammonia again but she knew there was nothing else, she got the mop, found a bucket and filled it with water then added half a cap of ammonia to it. The odor was still strong but not as bad as before, after she swept and moped she put the mop outside to dry. Jeremy told her, ok, now we need to move the china cabinet over to the other wall. Her eyes grew wide at the size of the thing, she was glad it was wood floors but she prayed like heck she could even move it. She walked over and started to move it, it budged just a little, her shoulders burned because of the unusual way she had to stand to move the cabinet. After about 25 minutes she only managed to move it about 5 feet, Jeremy came back in and said "you do know you have five minutes to get that thing to the other wall?" Taylor didn't want to wine but she said exhausted "it's too heavy, I'm doing good getting it this far in 25 minutes."

He walked over to her and said "I don't care, move that thing now! You have 3 minutes to go." Taylor was glad the cabinet was empty but it was still heavy to move by her self. She pushed and pulled on the cabinet and tried her very best, her muscles ached, and she was sweating heavily as she tried hard. She got it to where she could now move it back against the wall when Jeremy came back, he shook his head and said "times up Taylor." Taylor leaned up against it breathing hard, she looked up at him when he walked up to her, and she was too tired to be scared. "your punishment is, you don't get to rest or eat until that cabinet is moved completely against the wall." with exhaustion in her eyes she said "can I have some water?" he sneered at her and said "no, now get back to work." she wasn't sure if it was tears or sweat that was running down her face as she continued to struggle with the cabinet. She kept thinking _'what is the point of all of this? What is he trying to prove?' _It took another 20 minutes or so and she got the cabinet moved.

She was so sore by this point that she sat down on the hard wood floor breathing hard, she said loud enough for Jeremy to hear her "its done." she could hear him coming, he looked at her and then the cabinet and said "good job, now see that wasn't so hard now was it? I have another job for you to do, come with me." she let out a sigh and followed him. When then walked into the living room she said "ok, let me guess I have to clean this room too?" if she had the energy she would have smacked him when he patted her head like a puppy and said "good girl, now get moving, after this you get to rest and get some water." She sighed and went to get the ammonia she knew it was the only cleaner left. After another 45 to 50 minutes of cleaning she was done, she had purposely left the window opened a crack after the room was aired out. When Jeremy was in the other room she text her brother telling him about the window if they couldn't get the lock undone.

Jeremy came back and saw that she was done, he handed her a bottle of water and said "ok, you get to go back to your room now." she frowned and asked "with Samantha or my dad?" he sneered at her again and said "your dad." she was hoping it would be the other room since it had a soft bed in it. She followed Jeremy upstairs and waited as he unlocked the door, she went in and he slammed it causing her to jump. Brett walked to her quickly and said "are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Taylor couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears, Brett held her as she cried, and when he felt her go limp he lowered her to the floor. He noticed how red her left hand was, and just prayed that everything would be ok, he unfolded the mat in the room and laid it out. Samantha passed him a blanket and pillow for Taylor threw the vent, Brett lifted his daughter's tired body and laid her down on the mat and covered her up. Samantha asked threw the vent "is she ok?" Brett walked over and said "yes she is just very tired, she smells like ammonia so I would say he has been making her clean, she is not injured that I can tell. But she is exhausted, and is sleeping soundly for now." Brett could hear Samantha's door open and Jeremy came in.

Samantha walked out of the closet and said "what did you do to her?" Jeremy sneered at her and said "the same thing you're getting ready to do, come with me." Samantha frowned and followed him, he lead her to the bathroom and she saw the bottle of ammonia, she looked up at him and said "this stuff is dangerous to use. You got anything else?" he looked at her and said "there is a bottle of bleach in the basement, now, Taylor got one hour to do each room since your smaller then Taylor you get 45 minutes per room. Starting now, this room had better be done or else there will be severe consequences." he left her alone she could hear the front door shut, she looked out the window and saw him get into his car and leave. She went to Taylor and Brett's door and said "Mr. Hillridge, how should I use this ammonia?" she could hear him sigh "use it the way Taylor did, one cap full in water, please be careful, what ever you do don't mix it with bleach." she nodded and said "ok thanks." she went about cleaning watching the small clock that was in the bathroom.

She was finishing up the toilet when the front door opened and slammed shut, she hurried and finished up. When he walked into the bathroom he said "huh… did you mop the floors? Or clean the windows?" Samantha looked around her and said "they were fine…" he slammed his hand down on the counter making her jump "you were told to clean the bathroom! That includes the window and floor! Since you failed to do so you don't get to use the mop, now get going I'm only giving you 5 minutes to get it done! Other wise there will be some severe consequences." Samantha was glad the bathroom wasn't that big, she ran some more water with a cap of ammonia and washed the windows and the floor. Jeremy came back in just as Samantha drained the sink, "now, was that so hard? At least Taylor did it all on time." Samantha looked at him with hate filled eyes and asked the very question that had been going threw her friend's mind just an hour prior "what is the point of this? What did Taylor and I do that was so bad that you think you have to make us clean your disgusting house?"

he walked up to her and said hotly "because, I want to see who is the best one to take with me out of the country, I want a woman that knows how to cook, clean and do laundry. So I am going to test the two of you to find out who is better, so far Taylor is winning." Samantha had a sinking feeling in her gut, he motioned for her to follow him, he lead her to his room and said "in here I just want you to scrub the floor, pick up cloths and put them in the hamper, take dirty dishes down to the kitchen, dust and clean the window. You have 45 minutes, starting now."

He left her, she looked around the room and then got busy, and she didn't want Taylor to go out of the country with this guy. She was scared of him hurting her best friend, she worked very quickly. She got down on the floor after it was swept and scrubbed it by hand, it didn't really take that long to do. After every thing was done she looked at the clock, to her surprise she was done in 30 minutes. She walked to the door and shouted down the stairs "I'm done!" she could hear Jeremy coming, when he got to the top he said "for as long as it took you to clean the bathroom?" he looked in to his room and was shocked, he looked under the bed and said to her "you even did under the bed?" she nodded, she had opened the window long enough for the fumes to go out, but the smell of ammonia was still relatively strong. What he didn't see under the bed was the rag she used to clean the floors with. It was still heavily wet with ammonia, she knew that over time he would get sick from exposure. He looked back to her and said "ok, now go do the same thing to your room." she went back to her room and knew it wouldn't take her any time at all, when she figured out what he was doing downstairs to Taylor she went about cleaning the room in case Taylor had to clean the room too.

She was done in under 25 minutes, she once again called down the stairs to Jeremy, as he came up the stairs he was saying "it hasn't been 25 minutes." he walked into the room and said "wow, you do move fast don't you, ok there is one more room up here you have to do." he went over to the room Taylor and her father were in, he opened the door and said "ok, you two clear out for a wile." he saw that Taylor was sleeping, and walked over to her and kicked her lightly causing her to groan in her sleep, "get up lazy, you cant be that tired." Brett walked over and said "get away from her."

Jeremy looked down at him and said "get that little shit out of here, go to the bathroom with her and shut the door. I will come for the two of you when you can come back in." he turned to Samantha, "this room should take no time at all since there is nothing in here, now get started." she sighed and got to work, she picked up the mat along with the pillow and blanket and set them out in the hall. She didn't use ammonia on the floor since Taylor was sleeping on the floor, she went down to the basement and sure enough there was a bottle of bleach. She went back upstairs and filled the sink in the second bathroom, she was done in there with in about 15 minutes. She opened up both windows to air out the room, she didn't want Taylor exposed to bleach any more then she wanted her to be exposed to ammonia. She yelled down the stairs again, Jeremy came up and said "well, you're doing quite well, ok since it does take a while to do it, you are to do the laundry now. This time there is no time limit, laundry takes some time to do."

She wondered what the catch was, but she went and got the hamper and lugged it down two flights of stairs. Once down there she was surprised to see that there was a new washer and dryer, along with everything she would need to wash cloths. Jeremy came down and said "ok, wile your down here you are to clean the basement, knock down cobwebs and things like that. Stay busy, there is no rest for the wiry." he went back upstairs, she began the first load, and she noticed out the small window Scott and Eric standing out there. She walked over to the small window and opened it, she had to stand on a barrel to reach but she got it opened. "What are you guys doing? Wait till dark you dofaces, I heard him on the phone a little while ago, he is going out for a while." Eric was startled but said quickly "ok, come on Scott." Scott walked over to the window "is Taylor doing ok? She looked exhausted when we saw her a wile ago." Samantha looked behind her for a moment then turned back to Scott "yes, but she is sleeping, I heard her crying then she went to sleep. As far as I know she is still out, did you guys get her message?" "Yes we did, how long with this guy be out?" "Who knows, could be an hour could be longer who knows." "Ok we will be back." both boys took off, Samantha went back to cleaning the basement.

Upstairs Taylor began to stir, she looked around the room, her entire body ached, and she saw her dad who was supporting a worried look. "Honey are you ok?" Taylor frowned slightly and said "yea, I'm fine, just a little sore." She moved to a sitting position, the door suddenly opened up and Jeremy walked in "well nap times over, your coming with me." Brett stood up and stood over his daughter staring daggers at Jeremy "she just woke up, give her time." Jeremy looked at the other man and said "keep in mind that there are, two, girls in this house… I can still harm them you know… if not Taylor then Samantha." Taylor stood up and said to her dad "dad its ok, please, I don't want any one to get hurt." Brett looked at her then back to Jeremy "fine, but if you harm a hair on my daughter's head I swear to god…" Jeremy walked closer to him and said "you're in no position to be making threats old man, keep in mind what I have in my pocket and then think twice about threatening me." Brett knew he had been beat and stepped aside for Taylor to pass.

Taylor walked out of the room with Jeremy, she waited as he locked the door back, he turned to her and said "ok guess what time it is?" she looked at him annoyed and said "um, its dark out so I would say supper time?" he smiled at her and said "your getting good at this." she rolled her eyes and followed him down the stairs, as they walked into the kitchen he said "ok I bought some more food, just fix what ever. But only fix enough for 3 people instead of 4." she frowned concerned and said "why? Who's not eating?" he walked very close to her and said "your not, since you couldn't do what I asked the first time you are being punished." Taylor felt her stomach growl in hunger and she said "but you said that if I moved the cabinet then I could eat?" he put his hands on her shoulders and said "no, I said you could rest and get some water, I didn't say you could eat." Taylor swallowed hard when she realized that she had just fallen for another one of his twisted mind games. He smiled with satisfaction seeing the defeat in her eyes as she turned and started to go threw the fridge, he was enjoying this.

Taylor went about making hamburgers and French fries for supper, the smell was hurting her stomach, she hadn't eaten all day and this was true torcher. After it was done Jeremy came back and said "ok, now sit down at the table and stay there, you had better not move." he went to the basement door and called down to Samantha, then went upstairs and got Brett from the room. Jeremy knew the girls were not likely to fight back so he hand cuffed Brett so there wouldn't be any trouble out of the man. Brett asked him "where is my daughter?" as they got to the bottom of the stairs Jeremy shoved him and said "oh shut up, she is fine." he pushed the man into the kitchen where he saw Taylor sitting there, Samantha was next to her. Brett took the chair on the other side of Taylor. Taylor didn't look at any one as Jeremy put plates in front of Samantha and Brett, he put his plate in front of him. Brett noticed a tear running down his daughter's face, and then noticed that there were no more sandwiches made, he said to Brett "what about Taylor?" Samantha had been informed by Taylor that she wasn't allowed to eat and why, so she didn't comment Jeremy looked at him and said "she didn't do what I asked in the first place the first time so as punishment she doesn't eat." Samantha saw the tears running down her friend's face and said to Jeremy "if she's not eating then neither am I."

Jeremy looked at her and said "oh quit trying to play hero, she is being punished now eat." Samantha defiantly pushed her plate away and said "I didn't either, remember? I didn't clean the bathroom in under 45 minutes like you told me too? So how is it fair that she be punished and me not being punished." Jeremy was reaching the end of his patience with her and said "listen here, do what I told you too or you will stay in the basement the rest of the night." Samantha stood up suddenly and said loudly "I would rather stay down there then Taylor starve! It's not fair to her! You sick twisted bastard! All you are doing is torturing her! She has done everything you asked and more and all you have done is bully her!"

Brett could see the fire in Jeremy's eyes and knew something was about to happen, he suddenly said "Sam, sit down, please, don't let this escalate any further then it already has." Samantha looked at the older man and gave a frustrated sigh and sat down, but she refused to eat. Jeremy was done quickly and said to her "you had better eat, there are starving people in the world that would be happy to have it." Samantha crossed her arms and sat back and said under her breath "yea, and one of them is at this table." the entire time Taylor kept her head down and didn't dare to look up even when Samantha had her out burst she didn't dare look up. Jeremy was getting annoyed with Samantha quickly and said "ok fine if your going to be a spoiled brat about this then you can stay in the basement the rest of the night." Samantha slammed her chair back and said "I hope you get busted for this and go straight to hell you bastard!" she stomped out of the room and slammed the basement door hard causing Taylor to jump. Jeremy got up and followed her out of the room, Brett looked at his only daughter and asked "are you ok?" Taylor for the first time in more then 15 minutes looked up, her eyes were red from her silent tears as she said in a choked voice "no, I'm so hungry its not funny, before you came Samantha had given me a sandwich but with all the work Jeremy made me do I burned it off quickly." Jeremy came back and said to Brett "are you done?" Brett looked down at his half eaten sandwich and said "yea I'm done." he was made to stand and follow Jeremy out of the room, before he walked out Jeremy said "you better clean this mess up." he didn't say anymore as Taylor got up and cleared the table, she put Samantha's sandwich in the fridge and threw her dad's away. She wondered if she were to eat it if Jeremy would notice, she decided against it and just washed all the dishes and put them away. When Jeremy came back he said "what did you do with those sandwiches?" Taylor looked up at him and said "I threw my dad's away and put Samantha's in the fridge since she didn't touch it."

He checked to make sure she was telling the truth, when he saw she was he said "well… I think its time to have some more fun now that everything is cleaned up down here." Taylor frowned as he took her arm and lead her upstairs, she had tears in her eyes when she saw where he was leading her, right to his room again…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: figured I needed to end the chapter since on my word processor says I'm on page 37. So this is part one, sorry that it took so long to get it up. I just got done moving and it has been hectic for the past month. On top of it all I am working on a book I plan to publish next year. Chapter 4 should be up some time after the New Year, hopefully sooner. R&R please no flames…**

**also i messed up some where in the story, I'm not entirely sure where but some where i messed up on a time line. if any one sees it let me know. (nicely please)**


	4. Brett arrives part 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything… only the ideas that come to me…**

**A/N: hope you have enjoyed this story so far… there is more to come. A friend of mine gave me the idea to have Taylor and Samantha kidnapped a little longer for the anticipation and drama. So that is what is gonna happen.**

**Summery: what will happen when Eric and Scott enter the house? What is going to happen to Taylor? Will Jeremy finaly get what he wants from her? Stay tuned and find out…**

* * *

><p>Taylor nervously followed Jeremy into the bedroom, she was still so tired and weak she didn't know if she could fight him off again. Jeremy watched as she walked in and shut the door, and turned the lock. He could see how tired she was and said "would you like to sleep in here tonight?" she looked up at him like he had lost his mind "no, I might be tired but I'm not desperate." he walked up to her and said "your pretty even when your tired, I just wish you would let me see you…" Taylor continued to look at him with tired eyes and said "again I'm not that desperate, you can just go to hell for all I freakin care." he took her shoulders and said "aww come on, you will like it, its like I told you it only hurts for a moment." she frowned at him and said "no, not going to happen." he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, she scooted to the head and pulled her knees up. He climbed up and said "don't be this way Taylor…"<p>

he grabed her ankle and pulled her to a laying position again, she once again felt butterflies in her stomach and tried to squirm away. He held her down and said "now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice. I'm getting my way one way or another with you." she tried again to get away and said "then its gonna be the hard way, because I'm not going to let you do anything to me." he smiled at her evily and said "ok then…" she gulped and hoped she had enough strength to fight him. He took the zipper of her pants and undid them, she wiggled trying hard to break free but she was just too weak from what he had put her through earlier. He then unbottened her pants, she wiggled even more and kept saying over and over "no, please don't." he knew he was going to get what he wanted, and he knew that it was going to be by force…

In the room next door Brett had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong with Taylor, he walked over to the vent and said "Samantha? Are you in there?" the room was dark, he couldn't see in there but there was no answer. He walked over to the door and pulled out his pocket knife, he pulled out a small blade and began to pick at the lock, it didn't take long to unlock the door. He stepped out and listened hard, faintly he could hear crying, and could hear a girls voice say no. He walked over to the door next to the one he just walked out of and sure enough he could hear Taylor, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He was afraid that Jeremy had his gun so he ran down the stairs to find a weapon, he found a cleaver in the kitchen and ran back up the stairs. He reared his foot back and kicked the door in, the sight before him made his blood run cold, Taylor was half undressed with her pants and underwear down around her ankles and Jeremy sitting over her trying to undo his pants.

Brett lost his head and said "GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Jeremy jumped in surprise and spun around just as Brett clocked him in the stomach sending the much bigger man sprawling to the floor. Taylor scrambled to get off the bed and pulled her pants up, just as Brett was afraid of Jeremy pulled his gun out and said "how did you get out of that room? Cant you see I'm busy?" Brett stood over the drunk man and said "if you wish for me not to kill you right here right now then I would suggest you never touch my daughter again." Jeremy stood up and stood over Brett and said "your not in a position to be threatening me." he pointed the gun straight at Brett, Brett didn't budge he stood his ground and said "that damn thing isn't loaded, so I don't know why you even threaten me with it." Jeremy lowered the gun "how would you know? Your not the one who owns it." "I don't have to own a gun to know when its loaded or not." while Brett had Jeremy distracted Taylor had left the room in search of Samantha.

Taylor ran down the stairs and to the basement door, she noticed that the lock had been moved, it was higher then what she remembered. He must have installed it earlier, she went and got a chair to stand on and found Jeremy's key to the basement laying on the counter she kept thinking 'this guy is totally stupid to have left this out in the open.' She stood up on the chair and unlocked the padlock, moving the chair she opened the door and went downstairs "Sam? You down here?" Samantha came from around the corner and said "I'm fine are you?" "yea, come on we have to get out of here." Samantha grabbed Taylor and said "wait what about Jeremy? What if he catches us?" "dad's got him distracted right now, hurry I don't know how long he can hold Jeremy off." both girls raced up the basement stairs, just as they reached the top there was a loud thud upstairs. They looked at each other in concern, "do you thing your dad's ok?" "god I hope so." just then they both froze when they heard foot steps coming down the stairs, they were near the stair case so they quickly went and hid under the stairs. They could hear some one say "girls? Where are you?"

Taylor let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding "its dad." she whispered to Samantha. They came from their hiding place, "dad what was that noise?" Brett gave his daughter a hug, he didn't want to let go but he said "it was Jeremy, I knocked the wind out of him. Samantha do you still have the key on you?" she nodded "yes." they went to the back door and Samantha unlocked it, the three of them went out into the darkness. Taylor asked "dad? Where is the car?" just then Samantha stopped in her tracks "who's that?" they saw two shadows in the distance the taller of the two spoke "its ok, its Eric and Scott, Mr. Hillridge we cant find the car. We searched every where we could think of and we cant find it." Brett let out a frustrated groan and said "damn it, I bet that bastard some how found it and moved it."

Taylor looked up at her father and said "do we have to go back until morning? There is no way we will find it now, not at this time of night." Brett looked at her and said "over my dead body are we going back now. Come on we will find it, girls just stay close to us." Eric followed up the rear as Brett took the lead and Scott stayed next to the girls, they walked for what seemed like miles when they found an abandoned house. Brett stopped and looked at the girls, he could tell even in the moonlight that they were worn out. He said "ok, we will camp here tonight." he led them into the house, he went in first to make sure no one was there. It appeared that no one had been in the house in quite some time, it was caked with dust, the floors were dusty as were the windows. Scott checked the light switch and sure enough there was no power, so they went and looked around, the moon let in very little light but they could still see slightly. Brett led them up the creaky stairs and they checked out the upstairs.

They did find one room that had a king size bed in it. The four teenagers piled onto the dirty mattress, Taylor was asleep before her head hit the pillow, Samantha laid awake while Scott and Eric watched over the two girls. Brett walked out of the room and explored the house a little more. He found there were three other bedrooms on the second floor, all just as dirty and dusty as the one before. He found the bathroom to be more then repulsive when he walked in, he could tell who ever had been in there last hadn't flushed what they had done in there. He may not have been able to see it but the smell was horrendous. He shut the door and walked on, he didn't want to go too far from the teens as he walked around. He decided that no one could get to the kids from the upstairs so he explored down stairs for a bit, he walked around the long empty house and found no trace of any one who had been there in the last year or so.

He wondered into the kitchen where he found trash everywhere, he found a broken table with three broken chairs, empty bottles of soda, rotten food, and dead rats. The smell was almost unbarable, he couldn't see very well in the darkness but he could make out just a few things that were on the counter, but nothing that interested him. Brett continued to walk around, he dared not to attempt to look in the cubords in the dark, who knows what might jump out at him. He decided to head back upstairs, he checked in on the teens and found they were all almost asleep, Eric was the only one still awake. He looked at his dad and said "Dad? What if that guy comes looking for us? What are we going to do? Will we be safe here?" Brett walked over to the bed and said softly "son, every thing will be ok, I wont let anything bad happen to you kids. Besides he will be after me, Taylor and Samantha he didn't know about the two of you outside." Eric settled back down and went to sleep, Brett sighed and sat down in the doorway, he knew he had to keep his eyes and ears open, he eventually dosed off.

The next morning Taylor opened her eyes, she noticed that Scott was laying next to her with his arm across her stomach she knew he was just protecting her but it startled her at first. She took his arm off her and sat up, she noticed that Samantha was next to her and Eric was on the end. She saw her dad sitting in the doorway sound asleep. She got up careful not to wake the others, she scooted off the foot and stood up. Her body ached, she figured it was from what went on the day before and lack of sleep. She walked quietly past her dad and went down the stairs, she noticed that they were creaky stairs and tried to be as quiet as possible. When she got to the bottem she looked around, the house was pretty much bare, there were broken tables, and other things. She went into the kitchen and was disgusted by the rats that she found that had died, the stench was horrible as well. She could tell it had been years since any one had been here, the dust was starting to get to her nose, she opened up cabinets and found only cobwebs. She opened up the refrigerator but closed it quickly when she discovered the rotten food inside.

She walked out of the kitchen and into another room off to the side, she guessed it was the pantry. She found cans of food that hadn't been opened, bottles of who knows what on the shelves, she also found boxes of cereal and bags of macaroni. Personaly she didn't want to know when that stuff expired, she walked out of the small room and explored some more. She was halfway to the living room when she could hear the sounds of a truck pull up, she frowned and ran to the closest window facing the driveway. Her blood froze, she couldn't believe it, it was Jeremy. She raced up the stiars and said quietly "dad! Dad wake up! He found us!" Brett was instantly awake and turned to the other teens who were still sleeping, "Samantha! Scott! Eric! Wake up we have to get out of here now!" the three teens shot up out of bed and ran to the door way, Scott asked tiredly "what's going on?" Taylor answered "Jeremy is right outside. I saw his truck pull up."

Brett lead the way down the stairs, he saw Jeremy looking in the windows, he turned back to the teens "go back up, he doesn't see us yet." they went back up to the landing and waited for Brett to give the all clear, Brett watched Jeremy looking in the window, he couldn't see very far up the stairs so Brett was safe where he was. Jeremy was looking in the windows, he couldn't find the girls or Brett, he didn't think they had left the house but he found the basement door open and the back door standing wide open when he came to a couple of hours after Brett had clocked him. He didn't so much care if he found Brett so much if he found the other two, they were the ones he wanted, and he wanted them badly, if it wasn't for a stuck zipper then he would have gotten what he wanted from Taylor. He tried to open the front door, he wasn't surprised to find that it was locked tight, he turned around and walked around the side of the house, he found the celler door and opened it up.

Inside Brett had been holding the door knob, he wasn't sure how he got to the front door with out Jeremy seeing him but he did it. He suddenly heard the celler door open, he motioned for the teens to follow him, the quietly decended the stairs and out the front door one at a time. They went to the other side of the house and into the woods, Brett lead the way as no one said a word as they quietly walked fast trying not to trip over fallen branches. Brett had know idea where he was leading them but he knew he had to stay positive and maybe he would find another house some where that had people in it. They walked for over an hour before Samantha asked "where are we?" Brett stopped and looked around and said "good question, but all I know is that we have to keep going, look I know this is hard but its either this or we go back to the house that Jeremy is at." Taylor put her two cents in "I vote for keep going, with any luck maybe we will find a house with people in it." Eric spoke up next "yea like in those horror films…" Scott cut him off "you finish that sentence and Taylor will be an only child! This is not the place to be making those kind of jokes."

Just then Taylor felt her phone vibrate, she had almost forgotten she had it, Brett frowned when he saw the expression on her face. "what is it honey?" " its Jeremy, its gotta be… dad isn't your phone back at the house?" she turned her phone around and showed them that the word 'Dad' came up on the caller id. Brett said "ok, Taylor don't answer when your phone does that ok. He is just trying to find us, if you answer then he may find us for sure." Eric felt his phone go off too, he looked and said "oh sh… crap he is calling my phone now, how would he know that we had been there?" Brett said calmly "don't panic son, its going to be ok." Samantha spoke up "what if he found a way to power up my phone? He may try to call my mom…" Brett smiled at her "no, there is no way too unless you left a charger there." After that they hiked on, it seemed like 1000 miles had gone by before they found another house, only this one was occupied. Brett had the teens wait on the walk while he went up and knocked on the door, moments passed and a small older woman came to the door. In Eric's oppionion she looked like an old woman from a horror film, the lady smiled at them sweetly and said "hi there? What brings you all out here?" Brett sighed and said "well, my kids and I are lost, and I was wondering if we could use your phone." the woman looked up at him and said kindly "well I would, but we don't have a phone." moments later a tall, thin, old man came to the door and said loudly "Mayble? Who's at the dang door?"

she turned to him "oh Frank its this lost man with his four children, they were wanting to use the phone." Frank looked down at his wife and said to Brett "come on in, all of ya." the four teens looked at each other nervously as they followed Brett into the house, the house was decked out with pictures hanging all over the walls, some in frames others not, the house smelled horrible like they had been having plumming problems for years, the carpet was dark forest green and had black spots on the floor. The walls were dark brown and made of false wood, there was a small television sitting in front of a love seat couch. Taylor hadn't felt good since they started trekking threw the woods, the smell of the house was getting to her quickly. The older woman looked at the smaller girl and said to Brett "is she your daughter?"

Brett looked at Taylor who was beginning to look a little green and said "yes, this is Taylor, then beside her is Samantha, behind her is Scott and beside him is Eric." Frank huffed and said "just show him the damn phone." the old woman lead him to the phone "hopefully you reach your wife." he motioned for Taylor to stay by his side, as he made the phone call. When he picked up the phone there was no dial tone, he turned to Frank "I don't think your phone works." Frank looked over at him and smiled for the first time, the old man had vertualy no teeth in his mouth and the ones he did have were stained yellow. "oh did I forget to mention that the phone hasn't worked in about 20 years or so." Brett looked at the four exhausted teens "ok lets go, this was a waist of time."

Taylor stood still for a moment not moving from beside the phone, Brett and the others turned when they noticed she was not with them. Samantha spoke first "Tay are you ok?" they noticed how pale she got suddenly, Brett stepped forward noticing how Taylor was staring behind the chair by the window. "Taylor? Honey what's the matter?" Brett walked beside her and looked at what she was seeing, he couldn't believe what she was looking at. There behind the couch was a fallen picture, but who was in the picture left Brett wondering if these people were side tracking them. Samantha could hear a truck coming, her blood froze, Brett heard it too and took his daughters arm firmly and ushered her out the door.

They took off running when they heard Jeremy shout "Taylor!" they ran as fast as they could threw the woods, it seemed endless, after some time had passed they stopped in a dence area to catch their breaths. Taylor leaned up against a tree, she was becoming weaker, she didn't know what was wrong with her, she had felt fine just a couple of days ago. She held her stomach, Eric walked over to her and asked "sis are you ok? What's the matter?" Taylor shook her head and said softly "I'm fine, its nothing…" before she could finish what she was saying she threw up beside the tree, Eric pulled her hair back as she proceeded to be sick. Eric looked over at their dad who was servaying the area and said loud enough for him to hear "dad! Taylor's sick!" Brett jogged over and checked on her, he noticed that her vomit was discolored, maybe it was from lack of food. But even then it doesn't look like that when there is nothing in the stomach. He put his hand on her forehead and said "honey your burning up."

Scott walked over with Samantha beside him, "is she ok?" thye all looked at her concerned, Taylor finaly spoke after several moments, "I'm… fine… I just don't know why I am so sick." Brett thought about it for a few moments then said "I wonder if it's the ammonia? How much of it did you use Taylor?" she felt a little better but not much as she replied "I tried to use as little as possible." Samantha frowned "but I used it too? Why am I not sick?" Scott looked at the two girls and said "Taylor how many rooms did you use it on?" Taylor looked up at him "the kitchen, living room, and dining room. I had to mop the floors with it, in all three places." "Samantha how many places did you use it on?" "Bathroom, both bedrooms and the basement." Brett had this feeling something else happened, "wait, where was the last place you used it at Samantha?"

Samantha thought hard about it, out of know where she began to cry hard, Brett was taken aback by this reaction. Scott and Eric didn't understand either why she was crying, Taylor didn't have a chance to know how she felt as her stomach lurched again. With out a warning Samantha turned around and ran in the direction they had just come from, Brett told the boys "stay with Taylor." as he took off after Samantha, he caught up to the smaller girl and grabed her gently and said "Samantha? What's the matter? What happened?"

Threw her tears she said "Taylor's going to hate me forever now! I know why she's sick… she's been poisoned! And its my fault! Its my fault that we got kidnapped! Its my fault she was getting bullied!" she sat on the ground and broke down, Brett got down beside her and said softly "what do you mean its all your fault?" she took a deep breath and said shakily "after… I got done cleaning Jeremy's room… before I called down the stairs to him… I took the rag I was using and soaked it in ammonia… and… I… uh… put it under the mattress at the head of the bed…" Brett looked at the girl in the eyes and said soothingly "Sam, why did you put it under the bed?" "I-I was hoping to make Jeremy sick… I didn't know he was going to take her back in there… if I had known I wouldn't have done it to begin with… I'm so sorry Mr. Hillridge… I wouldn't blame you if you just left me here." Brett stood up and looked down at her "Samantha, I could never do that… but we need to find a way to get Taylor to the hospital quick… if she has been poisoned then she needs medical treatment immediately."

After Samantha calmed down they both walked back to the others, no one asked what was said as they continued along the narrow path they found. After a long silence Scott asked "what was it that made Taylor upset back at that house?" Brett didn't look at him as he replied "she saw a picture of Jeremy, those were his parents. Some how they knew that Jeremy was coming, we just need to be careful from now on about who we talk to." he glanced over at Taylor, she was still very pale, her blond hair was dirty and matted from sweating so much from running and from being sick. He knew this wasn't the time to discuss what Samantha had done, right now they had to pick priorities and find the highway. They long since gave up looking for the car, it would be found soon enough.

Taylor's cell phone was still in her pocket, she pulled it out and turned it on, she said to her dad "dad, should I try to call mom? Maybe she could use the GPS and find us that way? Its getting cold out here." Brett was deep in thought but he replied "that could work honey but we are miles from a road, here let me see your phone." they stoped and Brett took a closer look at Taylor's phone, he managed to find the tracking system on the phone and pulled up a map. He typed in Eric's phone number and a map showed up on the screen. After studying the map he said "we are about five miles east of the nearest highway." he kept Taylor's phone as a guide to show where to go, they followed him. When they came to a clearing Brett stopped, Eric got the feeling that they weren't alone in these woods, Scott spoke up first "did you guys hear something?" at first it was quiet then it got louder, it sounded like the propellers of a hellicopter, but it was too low for that it sounded as if it was on the ground coming their way. Brett looked at the girls and told them "get into those bushes over there Eric stand guard, Scott come with me."

Scott followed Brett into the clearing, they could still hear the noises getting closer. Scott spoke quietly "what if it's the highway?" "maybe, but we better be sure." they walked further, once they got to the other side Brett looked back at the girls and Eric, he saw that they were still safe where he left them. Turning back he saw that they were near an air field, he thought for sure they would be home free until he heard Taylor scream he turned around to see Jeremy holding her, he ran as fast as he could he could hear his daughter calling out to him as Jeremy dragged her to his truck. Eric was unconscious on the floor of the forest, he shouted "you bastard! Let her go!" Scott and Brett ran after Jeremy, their blood ran cold when Jeremy stopped and pulled out his gun and held Taylor close to him. "don't even think about it old man! Now I only want her, I am willing to let the rest of you go, I'm taking her back to the house. If any of you follow me I will shoot her, I'm not kidding." Samantha wanted to run to her friend, but since she hadn't been seen by Jeremy she crawled across the forest floor as quietly as she could. She noticed that Brett was watching her, but since Jeremy's back was turned he couldn't see her. She crawled army style to the truck, she could feel the dirt going down her shirt as she crawled. She got to the truck and stood up, she hoysted her self quietly up and over the rear of the truck. She put an old army blanket over her and laid perfectly still, she could still hear what was happening.

Taylor saw her father battle with the dicision to save her or leave her with the cold mettle of the gun pressed up against her temple. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, she had never been so scared in her entire life. She tried to buckle her knees again but Jeremy held tighter to her.

Jeremy backed up to the truck still holding the gun and dragging Taylor along with him, he could see by the helpless look in Brett's eyes that the man wasn't going to follow him. He threw Taylor in and then got in him self, thankfully for Samantha she couldn't be heard when she yelped in pain from Jeremy spinning out and the entire truck leaped. Causing Samantha to hit her back hard on the side of the truck. Brett watched helplessly as his daughter had been thrown into the truck, they were so close to escaping. He knelt down to check on his son, Eric groaned and sat up "Dad what happened?" Brett couldn't stop the tears from starting to form "she got rekidnapped son, but I'm pretty sure though that they went back to the house. Are you alright?" Eric nodded and stood up "come on dad we have to go find her."

The three of them started walking in the direction the truck went, Brett had a feeling that something bad was about to happen to Taylor. Call it fathers intuition but he knew something was about to happen and it was going to be bad. He wanted to stop Samantha from climbing into the truck but he knew if he had drawn attention to her then something worse could have happened. Since they had walked for nearly a day and a half maybe two days he knew that anything could happen to Taylor. He just hoped that they got there in enough time to save her…

Back in the truck Jeremy was furious with Taylor, he said to her in a heated tone "what the hell were you thinking? Did you really think you could get away from me? Well guess what blonde, you didn't get away. You belong with me and I'm not letting you escape me again, this time if you try bullets are going to fly." Taylor sat in the seat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her long hair was matted from dirt and sweat to her face. She had tears falling from her eyes, she kept looking out the window she just hoped and prayed that something would happen that would save her. She didn't understand why this guy was so obsessed with her, she felt sick again, she wanted to mention something but thought against it. A few times they would run over a tree limb and she thought she was going to toss her cookies right there. She couldn't understand why she was so sick other then the fact that she hadn't eaten in days. She still didn't know that Samantha had put the rag under Jeremy's bed that was soaked in ammonia.

It took who knows how many hours to drive back to the house, she saw the now familiar house and knew with out her father around she might get raped for sure. She had been lucky so far because some one has always been there to stop it, little did she know that stowed away in the back of the truck was Samantha.

Once they pulled up to the house Jeremy got out and held the gun up to her and said "I'm done messing around, get out now!" Taylor slowly got out of the truck, Jeremy came around to her and took her arm and lead her into the house. He put her back into the empty room and slammed the door and locked it. Her matt was still in the middle of the room, she sat down on it and cried. After a while her stomach lurched again, she went to the vent since it was still open and dry heaved into it. She had nothing left to throw up in her stomach, she felt as though she was going to die if this continued. She stood up on shaking legs and walked over to the window and looked down, she couldn't believe it when she saw Samantha climb out of the back of the truck. She really hoped that luck would be on her side, and that Samantha could get back inside.

Outside Samantha went to the back door, she could see Jeremy inside messing around in the kitchen, as quietly as she could she entered the back porch and waited for him to leave. Hours later she could hear the truck start up and speed off, she unlocked the door with the key she still had in her pocket. She walked inside and went up the stairs to the room she knew Taylor would be in; she opened the door and saw Taylor huddling in the corner. "Tay? Are you alright?" Taylor couldn't see very well in the dim lighting so she couldn't tell at first who it was that came into the room. She stood up and ran to Samantha hugging her and crying. "I thought I was dead for sure…" Samantha just said softly "shh… its ok. Come on before he comes back." Taylor had tears streaming down her face as she said "but he will find us again! I just cant let him get me a third time… he said that bullets would start flying if I tried to get away again… what if some one gets hurt? I don't think I could handle that…" just then the girls could hear the front door slam shut, both of the girls stiffened up, Samantha closed the door quickly and hid in the closet. Jeremy could be heard climbing the stairs, Taylor sat back in her corner and waited, she was scared of what was about to happen to her. Jeremy unlocked the door and opened it, he looked at her and said "huh, I'm so glad I just have you now, don't worry I will be back shortly and we will have some fun." he shut the door and went to his room to lie down for a while, little did he know that there was an ammonia soaked rag under his bed.

Several hundred miles away in a small community college 21 year old Haley Hillridge had just gotten off the phone with his mom, she told him about the kidnapping. He was furious how could she wait until his little sister had been gone for four days to tell him about her being kidnapped. He got his wallet and some money and went to the airport, if the police, and his parents weren't going to find Taylor and rescue her then he would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: don't y'all just love my cliffhangers? Ok so I added a character, if you cant tell Haley Hillridge is Emily Osment's brother Haley Joel Osment. But since this is Cyberbully I have his last name at Hillridge. I would love to see the two act together some day so I thought why not put Haley into the story. Things are about to get interesting for Taylor now that her older brother is coming out to help save her. R and R no flames**


	5. Haley Hillridge to the rescue

**Disclaimer: still don't own a thing, just the book I am working on that is coming out by the end of this year.**

**A/N: last chapter I entered a new character, his name is Haley Hillridge. He is the unmentioned oldest brother of the Hillridge kids; yes I just created him out of my imagination. But picture Haley Joel Osment and there's my character for Haley Hillridge. I was watching Home of the Giants when I thought about how neat it would be if Haley and his sister both stared in the same movie, so I created another character in Cyberbully. Any how here is chapter 5, have fun reading, this takes some fun turns and twists.**

**Summary: what happens when 21 year old Haley Hillridge comes to his sister's aid? Will Taylor finally get away or will she be trapped for ever in this nightmare? Stick around and find out in chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Haley Hillridge got off the plane near his home in Mount View Colorado; he got his bag and left the airport. After renting a car he took off in the direction of his home, after pulling into the drive way seeing all the police outside he got out. A female officer stopped him "no let me in this is my house, my sister is the one missing." she let him in, Kris Hillridge stood looking out the window of the kitchen, she had tears running down her face, she knew some where out there was her children. When she got word from the school that Eric disappeared too she didn't know what to think or how to even react. She and her husband adopted Eric nearly 14 years ago, she loved him like she had carried him her self. Knowing that her 15 year old and 17 year old were out there some where terrified her; she hoped they would be alright. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see her eldest son Haley walk in. Haley had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, he stood tall at just 5ft 8in, he was built like a football player. She turned and saw him standing there, at first she didn't say anything, but she could clearly see that he was angry. "Haley… if you would just let me explain…" he walked into the room and stood a few feet from her "Explain what mom? That my brother and sister are out there some where with a psycho? Or the face you waited till it had been 4 days to tell me? Did you even think of using the GPS that is on Taylor's phone to track her?" Kris began to cry, she knew she had screwed up not telling him, Haley took a deep breath and calmed himself down and then felt tears in his own eyes develop. He hugged his mom, and said soothingly "its ok, we will find them… when was the last time you heard from her?" "It's been about two days; I can't seem to get a hold of her. I am so worried Haley, what if something happened?" "What about Eric?" "Yesterday, he text me and told me they were in the middle of no where, so apparently they have escaped."<p>

Haley sighed and watched a couple of officers talking and then said to his mom "what have they done to help find her?" "It's frustrating; they just keep telling me that I have to wait for more information." Haley was aware that an officer was listening to them; he motioned for his mom to follow him out to the back porch. After shutting the door he said "mom I am going out there to find her, I am going to stay in touch with my phone and I am going to track Taylor and Eric with it. I will bring them back safely." Kris really didn't want her son to go, but knew he was stubborn just like his father; she didn't have much fight left in her, "ok, but please be careful." "I will mom, love you." Kris stopped him for a moment "take my car, I'm not going any where for a while." he nodded and grabbed the keys; he went and moved the rental and pulled his mom's car out and drove off up the street. He pulled over near the beach and turned on the GPS on his phone; he typed in Taylor's number and waited while it searched. After about five minutes it picked up a signal about 40 miles away, Jeremy had taken her pretty far out there. He turned the car around and went out to the direction of the lake that he and Taylor had gone too when they were little kids, the last time Taylor had been out here she was 6 years old. They didn't come back ever since an accident happened; he shook his head of the memory and kept going. He got deeper into the woods, it was getting darker out as the evening set in, and the temperature began to drop. He looked up at the digital thermometer and it said it was 56 degrees out, he hoped that Taylor was some place warm.

He drove for a little longer before coming to a house that had lights on downstairs, he recognized it, but couldn't pin point whose house it was exactly? He noticed a red truck in the driveway; he pulled over for a moment and shut the head lights off. He noticed a figure upstairs in one of the rooms, it was dark but he couldn't make out who it was. He had this strong feeling that Taylor was in there, but how? The GPS was saying she was still about 4 miles away?

He was studying the figure in the window, he couldn't even make out if it was male or female so he had know idea what to think. He went against his better judgment and went the four miles to find out where the phone signal was coming from. As he drove threw the woods he kept thinking of that figure in the window, he almost didn't see some one stepping out in the road as he hit the breaks hard. He couldn't believe who he saw it was his father, brother and he didn't know the other boy. He got out leaving the car running "Dad? What are you doing here? Where is Taylor? Eric? Are you ok? What happened to your head?" Eric had a cut on his head that made his dark hair shine in the moon light, his curly hair was matted with dirt and blood from his injury, Brett kept his voice calm and said "I could be asking you the same thing? But forget that right now, we need to go find Taylor."

"Where is she? What happened?" Scott spoke up next "Taylor had been talking to this guy online, well they wanted to meet so Taylor and her friend Samantha went to go meet him at the beach. From what I gather the guy ended up tricking the two of them into getting into his car and they drove off. Neither one knew that he was a fake until it was too late, he drove them out here to the middle of know where and has been torturing Taylor for the past few days." Brett spoke next "she has been exposed to high levels of ammonia; I am worried about her health. We managed to rescue them but then this guy who calls him self Jeremy followed us, and recaptured Taylor. I couldn't stop him this time from taking her." "Why not?" "Haley he had a gun, he pulled it on her, who knows what he would have done. Samantha stowed away in the truck, I don't know what is happening. But we need to get going." They all piled into the car and drove off; Haley wanted to kick himself when he found out that the house he had stopped in front of was in fact the one the girls were in.

Taylor stood at the window and watched as a car had stopped in front of the house, she kept watching and wondered who it was. It was too dark out to identify who it was, they sat out there for several moments before driving off. She wondered how long Jeremy was going to be, she was weak, cold, tired and hungry. She wasn't sure if he tried to rape her again if she could fight him off like before, she went over to the mat and lay down. Samantha opened the closet door and watched over her as she slept, she was afraid that something would happen to her. After a while she noticed headlights on the road, walking over to the window she saw a car pull up. Due to know lights out side but the moon she couldn't tell who it was and opening the window wasn't an option. Suddenly she could hear a crash and then a door slam, she raced back to the closet just as the door swung open, Taylor jumped but didn't sit up as fast as she normally would have. Jeremy didn't flip on any lights as he said to her "get up! Now!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, he reeked and she couldn't figure out why, she knew the smell but her brain was so foggy she couldn't think straight. She felt dizzy and very light headed as he threw open the basement door and threw her down the stairs. She couldn't even scream as she tumbled down, she felt something snap in her left arm, searing pain rocketed threw out it. She landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs, she felt so dizzy and couldn't understand why as her world went black.

Jeremy panicked as he had seen car lights pull up, he flipped off the lights in the living room and pretended that he didn't hear as some one began to pound on the front door. He ran up stairs and got his gun he had left in his room, after making sure that the basement door was good and locked he went back to the front door. He could tell who ever it was, was trying to bust the door down, he could then hear unmistakable voices on the other side. "Are you sure this is the right house dad?" "Yes son, your sister is inside, and this idiot thinks we didn't see him turn the lights off." Jeremy waited until the door busted open and Brett stormed in before raising his gun "don't even think about it…" all four froze in the door way as Brett slowly turned around and stared down the barrel of a gun. Haley asked "where is my sister?" Jeremy looked over at the new boy and said "well that is for me to know and you to find out." for the first time he took note of the smaller boy behind him the one he over powered back in the woods "well I see that you're tougher then I thought? Couldn't protect Taylor either… just let me get her." Eric hid behind his older brother; Haley stood his ground and said firmly "I want to see my sister now!" Jeremy pointed the gun at him "don't be making demands boy, besides I imagine she wont be saying much for a while." he pointed up the stairs and told them "move… now…" Brett looked at Haley and said "just go with it son." he put Scott and Brett in the room Samantha and Taylor were in originally and put Eric and Haley in the empty room.

Taylor had been out for some time before she finally came too, she looked around and noticed that she was now in the basement. She sat up and took note of the blood coming from her left arm, she couldn't see it due to the darkness but she could feel it. She got up being careful of her arm, it wasn't hurting at the moment but she could feel something was badly wrong with it. She pulled the string for the light bulb to come on, the light was extremely dim but it gave her more light then what she had before. She found a sink down there and some rags, she could tell they were clean so she used them and ran cold water on her arm. She pressed down then bit her lip as pain shot threw her arm, she wanted to cry out but she didn't want to draw attention to Jeremy that she was awake. She could feel tears running down her face as she cleaned the blood off her arm. She could see a long deep cut on her arm, she knew it had to be from the fall; she could feel her self want to black out again but she fought it. As hard as it was, she was not as tired but she didn't feel alert either, her entire body started to hurt after a few moments.

She found her cloths that she had warn the day she got kidnapped, after she was done cleaning her arm she put the change of cloths on. She felt better knowing she had on clean cloths, but not much. She had to be careful because her arm hurt every time she tried to move it, at least the bleeding stopped. She found a towel and used it as a makeshift sling, she knew her arm was broken, there was no doubt about it. She could hear Jeremy walking around over head; she just prayed he didn't come for her yet. Walking around he very dim basement she found a door she hadn't seen before, she walked over to it and noticed that the door stood about two feet tall and was about three feet wide. She was thankful for once to be short, she decided to try and open it. She pulled at the door knob and it wasn't easy but it opened slightly, she could hear over head Jeremy coming to the basement door, she quickly pushed the small door shut and walked over and turned the light off. She hid over by the dryer as Jeremy flipped on the light switch to the light above the stairs. He was drunk again, he said in a slurred voice "Taylor? Where you at girl? Time for some more fun…"

Taylor had tears streaming down her face knowing what he meant by that, she knew she physically couldn't fight him off. Not any more, she was too weak and tired to stop him; she knew that he knew this. She froze in place as she could hear him come down the steps, he said to her "come on out Taylor, remember, it wont hurt…" she could hear him rustling something around and then she could hear a loud 'splat' as something made of plastic hit the floor, she dared to look around the dryer and saw a large mat on the floor. She couldn't believe it, he was going to do it right here in the basement. The light ended at the washer so he couldn't see where she was thankfully, but he kept walking around, he kept calling out to her. Once he said "come on, if you come out now then I will make it easier on you…" she highly doubted that, she knew it would hurt, she also knew that having a broken arm would really slow her down at fighting back.

Suddenly they could both hear shouting coming from upstairs, Jeremy left the basement and locked the door behind him. Taylor sighed with relief when he left; she walked quietly up the stairs and turned the light off. She proceeded to go to that little door she found, after opening it she found it was a storm shelter. She figured it was for when tornados hit, so she ducked inside and pulled the door shut, she found a latch on the inside of the door, she knew there wasn't one on the outside of it. So she latched the door, the room was darker then the rest of the basement, she crawled on her hand and knees and explored the room, it was very small but she didn't dare to stand up because she didn't know what would happen if she did. The room smelled musty, and she felt the carpet on the floor, it was very ruff, surprisingly the room was warm. Not cold like the basement, she leaned back on her knees and reached her right arm up; at first she couldn't feel anything. But then as she scooted around on her knees she found a rafter, she figured the clearance from floor to ceiling it was about three feet, so standing wasn't an option. But at least she could sit up; she crawled around some more and found a large tote. She popped the top off and felt around inside, she found a flashlight, she wondered if it still worked. She fumbled with the switch and found that the bulb was dim but she could still see around the room. She saw nothing that would indicate any one had been down here in a long time. She looked inside the tote and found boxed cereal witch expired back in 2009, along with a can opener, and 7 cans of vegetables, she found plastic silverware, and an old army blanket. There wasn't much to survive on but at least she had this. She got the blanket out and did her best to make her self a bed for the night.

What woke Taylor the next morning was light peering in on her face, she looked around and could see strips of light coming threw the ceiling. 'I must be under the front porch' she kept thinking to her self, she could see the room was fairly good size. Taylor knew that her father and brother along with Scott had returned, she figured that out when she could hear the shouting in the basement. She dragged the tote into the light more and used the sun to see what else was in there, she found a gallon of water in there. She could tell the seal was still on so she got it opened with little difficulty, and took a long and much needed drink from the jug. The water was hot, and tasted old but she didn't care, she needed it badly. After about a minute she came up for air, breathing hard she could hear sounds coming from the main part of the basement. Careful of her broken arm she crawled to the small door and listened, she could hear Jeremy calling for her. She dared not move, she didn't know what he would do to her if he found her.

Jeremy walked around the basement looking for Taylor, he couldn't figure out what had happened to her he went over to the dryer and didn't see her hiding there. He walked around the perimeter of the room and still didn't see her, he shrugged and went back upstairs, he figured that she would come out of hiding eventually.

Upstairs Haley and Eric knew they had all taken risks by shouting, but they could hear Jeremy from two floors down and knew what he was going to do if he found Taylor, so he told the others to start yelling. All four men tried to protect Samantha when she was discovered hiding in the closet by Jeremy who came in and beat Eric. The boy was supporting a black eye, he wasn't much of a fighter, but Jeremy held a gun to the other two in the room if they tried to stop him. Haley felt helpless, he didn't like this feeling, at least he knew that his sister was in the house, but she was hiding. After some time they could hear Jeremy leave, Samantha said to Haley "I have a key that unlocks the doors, lets go find Taylor and get the hell out of here while he is gone." Eric sighed "but he will be back." "No, when he leaves in the mornings he is gone until mid afternoon he will be gone for a while before he notices that we are gone." Samantha opened the door for them and then pocketed the key just in case, she let Scott and Brett out as well. They went down the stairs and listened for any signs that would indicate that Jeremy would be back sooner. Eric suggested "why not one of us keeps watch while the others look for Taylor?" Brett nodded " that is a good plan son, Samantha you and Scott go upstairs and search, Haley you and I will search down here."

They all began their search, Brett and Haley looked in every closet they could find but no Taylor. Haley noticed the basement door and told his dad "what if she's down there?" Brett nodded they unlocked the door and went down, the first thing they saw was the mat on the floor. Haley felt his blood boil "that bastard was going to rape her here wasn't he?" "I think so son. Taylor? If your down here its ok, he left." after a few moments they could hear a small noise, it sounded like a latch being undone. Brett noticed along the back wall a small door open slowly and a small figure crawl out supporting a makeshift sling. He felt tears of anger and relief when he knew it was Taylor, he rushed over to her and helped her up. Taylor looked up at her father with tears running down her face "dad? Is it over yet?" he hugged her and said softly "almost sweet heart, almost." the three went up the stairs and met up with Samantha and Scott at the front door, they could see Eric with his back turned to them, Scott asked him "what's the matter?" Eric turned around holding the gun, "we need to get rid of this thing… before he can shoot any one with it. It's got 5 bullets in it, its loaded he could have shot us any time he wanted." Brett walked over to his son and told him "give me the gun son, lets get rid of it before we leave." Eric's hands were shaking as he handed the gun over, Brett took the bullets out, and then took it outside and threw it down the old well that was in the yard. He looked at the bullets in his hands and told every one "all of you get into the car, I'm gonna get rid of these things before we take off."

Brett walked back into the house, he went upstairs and to the bathroom and flushed the bullets down the toilet. He noticed the bottle of ammonia and uncapped it, he proceeded to pour the foul smelling liquid all over the floor, it made his eyes and throat burn as he did. He dumped the rest of it on the bed in Jeremy's room after dumping most of it on the couch, he knew this would keep Jeremy from following them. He would be too sick to follow.

He came back outside, but to his horror he could hear a truck in the distance so he ran for the car, starting it up he peeled out and drove as fast as he dared to go up the dirt road. He could see Jeremy pull into the driveway of the house, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to discover them to be gone. He looked back in the mirror, Taylor was leaning against Scott nearly asleep, with Scott next to the passenger side door and Samantha sitting next to her. Eric was riding shotgun with his dad, Haley was in the far back sitting on his knees watching over the girls. Brett was hoping that Jeremy wasn't smart enough to know what direction they had gone in, Haley asked from where he was sitting "dad? Where are we going now?" Brett looked back in the mirror at him "anywhere but back there son, but we need to get Taylor to the hospital as soon as we can." Scott took the moment to look at Taylor's arm that was still in the makeshift sling, with out waking her he took her arm out and looked at it, "Mr. Hillridge her arm is broken, I broke mine several years ago and it was swollen like this." Taylor could hear what he was saying but her head was so foggy she couldn't reply. She groaned a little when Scott was feeling her arm to see how far the break was, she could hear him say softly to her "sorry Taylor."

Samantha was looking out the window, she was thinking about all that had happened, all the things she had done. Suddenly from the front seat they could all hear Brett say "oh shit!" Haley turned around and with wide eyes saw Jeremy's truck speeding to catch up with them, Brett speed up, it became a race. Scott asked "where are we at anyway?" Brett said trying to keep the panic out of his voice "not too sure to be honest with you." he turned onto another gravel road in hopes it would lead them to a black top eventually. He almost lost control when the road curved, he kept going trying hard to keep control of the vehicle. He drove fast not caring that this was his ex-wife's car, but he knew she wouldn't care if he wrecked it as long as the kids were ok and safe was the main thing. Suddenly out of know where a truck came into view, it had no intentions of moving, Brett swerved to miss him and lost control of the car.

He went down the embankment off the main road and went speeding down the hill. He tried to stop the car, just before it smashed into a tree he got control over it again and managed to miss the tree and kept driving on the grass. He managed to get back onto the gravel road, but he had gone the other direction, instead of going away from that hell hole of a house he was going back into that direction. His plan was to fool Jeremy now that he had been driven off the road, he found the truck that ran him off the road and went around him, getting dangerously close to the truck. He didn't redirect Eric or Scott as the two teens flipped the driver off. By this point Taylor was more awake now, she could see the house and said in a scared voice "no dad! Don't go back there! I don't wanna go back!" Scott could hear the near panic in her voice and held her close avoiding her broken arm "shh, Tay its ok, we aren't going back, your dad had to turn around when we got off the gravel road. Its ok, your safe, we wont let any one hurt you again." she felt safe in Scotts strong arms as he comforted her, she calmed down once they passed the house. After several minutes they found the blacktop, out of know where Jeremy's car turned up behind them again.

Eric said to his dad "doesn't this guy ever give up?" Scott turned in his seat the best he could with Taylor clinging to him, he could see Jeremy riding their bumper. Brett speed up, he took the car as fast as he could on the black top, Jeremy couldn't keep up with a newer car. Before long his truck was farther behind them, once they got closer to town Brett slowed down, that was his first mistake Jeremy caught back up quickly, he wasn't giving up that easily. But instead of just riding the bumper he rammed into the car, causing Brett to swerve. Samantha buckled up quickly, as did Scott, the only bad thing was that there was no middle seat belt, Scott got creative and took his seat belt and reached it around Taylor and buckled her up with him. Haley tried to hold on for dear life as Jeremy hit them again, and again, until Brett lost control of the car and ran off the road and hit a telephone pole knocking him unconscious. Eric was ok, but had another bump on his head, Haley was fine surprisingly, Taylor, Samantha, and Scott were ok as well. But to their horror Jeremy was at the passenger side window cursing at them and ordered Scott to open the door. He refused and locked the door, Eric locked his side and leaned over getting out of his seatbelt and locked his dad's door and Samantha locked her door. Taylor sat up straight in her seat and looked around as Jeremy yelled and banged his fists on the windows of the car.

Jeremy wasn't about to give Taylor up with out a fight, he turned and found a thick short branch and threw it at the passenger side window. Scott ducked as the branch broke the window with ease. Both girls screamed as the flying glass showered them all in the back seat. Eric ducked as some glass went over him, while Scott was down Jeremy reached over him and grabbed Taylor. Taylor screamed and pushed away from him, she unbuckled and climbed into the back with her brother. Haley held her as Scott punched Jeremy in the face and got out of the car, Scott and Jeremy went rounds. From where he was sitting Brett slowly started to come too, he looked around and saw the back window was busted out and the door was wide open, the first word that came out of his mouth was "Taylor!" Taylor spoke up from beside Haley "dad, I'm right here." he saw that his daughter was ok, Eric looked at his dad "dad, are all right?" Brett looked over at his son, his head felt dizzy from hitting it on the steering wheel, "yes son, we need to get out of here, we are just two miles away from town."

Samantha unlocked her door and opened the back for Taylor and Haley, Brett walked around to the back and said "where is Scott?" Eric answered "he's down in the ravine fighting Jeremy." Brett went around to the front of the car, the side of the road nearly came to a sharp hill down below he saw Scott fighting Jeremy, he called down to him "Scott! Get back up here!" Scott looked up the hill and then back at Jeremy, he gave it his all and punched him square in the face knocking the taller man into a tree head first knocking him out. Not looking back Scott climbed back up the hill and stood next to the others, he had cuts and bruises all over his face he had a black eye starting to form. Taylor hugged him and told him "thanks for defending me." he smiled at her and hugged her back, Brett cleared his throat "we are gonna take Jeremy's truck, its gonna be a tight fit but we can do it." Haley sat next to his father, Eric sat beside him, Scott sat next to the door, Samantha sat on Eric's lap and Taylor sat on Scott's lap. They drove the rest of the way into town, Brett drove to the hospital, when they got there two nurses came out. Brett called Kris who came with Samantha's mother along with Scotts parents. The five parents sat in the waiting room and waited while Eric, Samantha and Taylor were being checked out. Haley insisted on going back with Taylor, he didn't want her to be alone.

After nearly an hour Haley came out to give every one an update he spoke to Scott's parents first "Scotts fine, just some bruises and scrapes, they are relising him now, Samantha is dehydrated, they are keeping her over night for observation and IV treatment to get some fluid down her. Eric has a concussion, its mild but he gets to go home too… Taylor is the worse, she has a broken arm… they had to do surgery to keep her arm from splitting any more then it already has… she is severely dehydrated, severely malnourished, on top of inhaling ammonia which has caused some damage to her lungs. They have her on oxygen, and she has an IV drip right now, she will be out of surgery soon and we can go see her."

Taylor had just come out of surgery, her head felt heavy as she moved it from side to side then opened her eyes, she could first see white walls. She felt something on her finger and looked down at her right hand and saw the IV in her hand with a bandage holding it in place. She tried lifting her left hand but felt it being weighed down, she looked over at it and found it was in a cast. She didn't see any one in the room, she noticed a TV on the wall, it was on MTV. Suddenly she became startled when the door opened, her breathing increased until she saw it was her brother Eric. She relaxed, he walked over to her she lifted her hand up trying to figure out what was in her nose at first then Eric told her "leave it there, its just an oxygen tube, its supposed to put clean air into your lungs." her throat hurt, and her lungs felt like they were on fire she spoke in a raspy voice "how long have we been here?" Eric sat on the edge of her bed avoiding her arm "about 3 hours, they took you back to surgery almost immediately to set your arm and they put a plate in it with some screws to keep it in place."

They were both quiet for a moment and then Taylor asked "Can you get me that water over there?" he followed her gaze to the water pitcher that was sitting on her bedside table, he sat the head of her bed up and put the straw in her mouth. She started to chug the water and Eric pulled the pitcher away and said softly "you cant chug it, not when your throat is so dry." she listened and drank slower, after she was done he put it back, "feel better now?" she nodded and started to go back to sleep, "Tay, the police found Jeremy… he's in jail… he cant hurt you anymore ok?" she nodded as she drifted off to sleep. Haley reentered the room after a while when his parents had come to visit Taylor, they left to take Eric home. Haley told them he would stay with her that night, he sat by her side and watched her sleep. He was thankful that she would be alright with time, he thought back to when she was born just 17 years ago. He had told his parents he wanted a brother… but when they brought home a baby wrapped in pink he didn't mind, he loved her with all his heart… he was always so protective over his younger sister… always looking out for her. He kept watch a little longer then turned his attention to the TV, after another hour or two he could hear Taylor mumble in her sleep. Looking over she had a distressed look about her face, he couldn't make out what it was she was saying but he could tell she was upset by something.

Standing up he walked over to the side of the bed and ran a hand threw her hair "Taylor? Come on kiddo wake up…" her eyes flew open but he could see that she didn't know where she was and tears were flowing freely out her eyes. She screamed at first and tried to move up in the bed to get away, Haley put his hands on her shoulders firmly "Taylor. Its me, calm down, your safe." after a moment her breathing went back to normal, and she settled back down in bed, she looked up at her brother and asked "what happened?" Haley tried to hide the tears in his eyes knowing his sister had a night mare "you had a bad dream, but your safe, Jeremy is behind bars." Taylor covered back up using her right hand to pull the blankets up to her chest, "are you sure he wont get out? What if he gets out? What if they don't believe what happened, happened?" "Taylor, we all gave our statements to the police, the only one that has to give a statement is you. When the police were here you were out like a light."

Before anything else could be said a nurse came in, she smiled at Taylor "your awake, how do you feel?" Taylor's voice was still strained "like I've been run over by a bus." "are you in any pain?" "no, not really." "are you hungry?" she shook her head "no, I just want to sleep." the nurse walked closer to the bed and said gently "Taylor, you have to try to eat something, you haven't eaten in days." "I guess I could eat some strawberry jello." the nurse accepted that answer and left the room, Taylor looked out the window, it was late afternoon early evening so the sun was setting, she didn't look away from the window "how are Samantha and Scott?" "they are fine, Samantha has to stay for observation over night but Scott went home hours ago." they were both silent for a moment then Haley said to her "you know, the doctors were surprised by something." Taylor frowned and looked at him "about what?" "of how dehydrated you were, and the fact that you inhaled enough ammonia to kill you. He said you must be one hell of a fighter. I told him that you were too stubborn to die young." she grinned at that "maybe, but maybe it had to do with I opened windows." "that could be, they noticed the burns on your hands from the ammonia and bleach. And they are concerned about something else…" she frowned deeper "what?" "they said that your vocal cords were affected by the ammonia, that's why your so horse right now. They said if you could sing before then you may not be able to sing now." she looked out the window and then back to him, "you know that was my second dream right? To become a singer? After becoming a journalist, guess I wont get to do both after all."

Haley frowned, it wasn't like her to give up so easily "I bet given time you will be able to sing again, its just going to take a while. Any way, I brought you a notebook and pen to keep you occupied while your in here, they want to keep you until your strength returns and your not so dehydrated." she took the paper and pen and looked back to him "how long will that take?" "maybe a week." she sighed and put the notebook on the bedside table, she laid back down fully. When the nurse came with the jello Taylor had to have some help to eat, her arm was too week and some what tied down for her to eat on her own. After she ate she went into a deep sleep, Haley went down to the cafeteria to take a break; he asked a nurse to let him know if Taylor woke up.

After a while Brett came to visit, he noticed that Haley wasn't in the room, sitting in his son's chair he watched Taylor sleep. He could tell she was tired and warn out, a doctor came in "Mr. Hillridge…" "Brett please, so how is Taylor?" the doctor sighed and said calmly "she is fine physically, I'm worried about psychological problems, Haley told the nurse that Taylor freaked out after having a night mare, she didn't remember it of course. She refused to attempt to eat, but the nurse talked her into it." Brett asked "does she have depression?" "no, but I can tell you it sounds like she has PTSD, which is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, sometimes it can last weeks, months or even years. But it depends on the severity, I don't think Taylor's is that severe, so it may only last a few weeks." "how do we deal with it?" "well, just treat her like normal, don't change your routine, some times it can be treated with medication, but personally I don't like prescribing pills to teens. She should be fine as long as no one really talks about what happened, now what we can do is I can refer her to a support group for teens with this condition, its free and totally confidential."

Brett stayed around a little longer before heading back home, Haley came back into the room to find Taylor laying there with her eyes open, she saw him come in and said weakly "I had another nightmare, when will this end?" Haley looked out the window then back to his sister "I don't know for sure, but I over heard dad and the doctor talking a little bit ago." "what did he say?" "that you have PTSD, I'm guessing that you are not just having night mare's either, I did a little research and I think you're having night terrors." Taylor sat up slightly frowning "what's the difference?" Haley sat next to her on the bed "night terrors seem more real, and you forget where you are and that your safe in your bed. Night mares aren't the same because those you know where you are for the most part and they don't seem as real. Night terrors can cause you to become delusional and not know where you are, some times you don't remember what you were even dreaming about, except how scary it was." Taylor looked around the room, her head didn't feel as foggy any more, she sat up in bed farther and thought about what she just learned. "how can I fight it?" Haley looked down at his hands in his lap then back to his sister "it's gonna take some time, the doctor said that there's support groups for teens that have PTSD, dad thinks it's a good idea. He also said that every one has to pretty much act like nothing happened, and keep up with the same old routine."

Taylor didn't know what to think about that, she just wanted to never be reminded about those days that she had spent kidnapped. The nurse came in and smiled at her "you look like you feel better, the kitchen is still open would you like something to eat?" Taylor looked down at her hand and said concerned "what is this thing for?" "its to replace the nutrients that were missing in your body, from the looks of things I would say you shouldn't have to be stuck here more then a few days. Your color is coming back already, you bounce back quickly don't you?" Haley smiled at her "yea, she does, I remember when she was little she fell and broke her leg, it healed fast, and a doctor said she would not be able to do lots of things on it. But she defeated the odds and she can do anything." The nurse walked over to the foot of the bed "does your throat hurt?" Taylor had been rubbing her throat "it itches a little its not sore per say but its irritating." the nurse got a tough depressor and a pen light and looked down Taylor's throat "hmm its red, how about I get you some cough drops to help ok?" the nurse walked out of the room and came back moments later, Taylor took a cough drop and sucked on it for a while. Haley asked her "do you want me to go find out how Samantha is doing?" Taylor looked out the dark window and said to her brother "no, I don't even want to talk to her right now." "she's your best friend Tay, aren't you the least bit concerned about her?" "mom said she was dehydrated and that she would be fine, they are only keeping her here for observation. At least she gets to go home in the morning, while I get to stay here."

Haley couldn't understand why Taylor was so mad at Samantha "what happened? The two of you were good friends? Why are you mad at her?" Taylor looked back at him and had tears running down her face "its her fault for all of this, I wouldn't be in this hospital bed if it wasn't for her." "do you want to talk about it?" Taylor chewed up the cough drop and then said to him "she created a fake profile on the social network that me and her had been chatting on, she started to spread rumors about me online. Well she used the fake profile and set up a meeting with 'James' the guy she was pretending to be. But she found a real guy to set me up with, she didn't know that the guy was a psycho but still she should have known not to trust just any guy online." Taylor felt the tears intensify, "so what happened when you guys met?" Taylor began to cry harder, that's when Haley knew that his little sister had a lot more healing to do then he thought. He just hoped that he cold help her fight this, it hurt him knowing that she was hurt not just physically but mentally too. It was time for the healing to begin, he only hoped that everything would be ok in the end…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well this is the end of this chapter, I think there will be at least one maybe two more. The healing begins for Taylor in the next chapter and Haley sticks around in chapter 6. So r and r, hope you all are enjoying this story so far. **

**Also, at the end of (if there is one) chapter 7 there is a special presentation that Taylor is going to do for every one. Bare with me it may happen sooner or later not quite sure yet. Well see ya'll next time, enjoy the story.**


	6. Words can hurt

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything… if I did I wouldn't be here now would I? I do own the book I am working on.**

**A/N: here is chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summery: Will Taylor ever open up and tell her brother what happened while she was kidnapped? Will Taylor forgive Samantha? Find out in this chapter how Taylor heals from her ordeal, and the struggles she faces when she goes back to school.**

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Taylor had been in the hospital; she was relieved to be going home. Once home she went up to her room to rest for a while, she got her Ipod out and listened to her music for a while. She was listening to one of her favorite songs and decided she would try to sing along, when she did her voice was badly cracked and very ruff sounding. She knew the doctor had been right; she would never be able to sing again. Laying there she thought about all that had happened to her, about what Jeremy had done, and what Samantha had done. She had not seen Samantha since they got admitted to the hospital a week ago; she was still pretty upset at her for all that had happened. She found that she now startled easily and would often jump at the slightest sound; she jumped when Haley entered her room. He looked at her and told her "Tay sorry didn't mean to startle you, would you like some lunch?" Taylor was on a strict diet right now to regain the weight she had lost, "no, not right now." "Taylor, please don't make me go get mom, you know she will start nagging if you don't eat." Taylor rolled her eyes and got up; she followed her brother out of the room and down to the kitchen where her mom had made some soup and sandwiches. Taylor ate it all then started to go back up to her room, "Taylor? Honey why don't you stay down here with the family for a bit?"<p>

Taylor stood at the foot of the steps and looked back at her mom "remember? I'm supposed to keep a normal routine, and this is normal for me." even though Taylor's voice was low and some times hard to hear she still sounded sad "Honey, please just stay down here for a little bit. Its not going to hurt you to be with your family." Taylor just looked at her questioningly "ok, what's going on? You would have normally let me go?" Taylor saw the look in her brother's eyes and then asked "ok you two spill it! What is going on?" none of them missed how her voice attempted to raise, Eric looked at his older sister and said softly "the police are coming by in half an hour… they want to ask us some questions…" Taylor looked furious at her mother and told her plainly "I really don't want to talk about it mom, you cant make me talk about what happened!" Kris walked up to her daughter "honey, his isn't a punishment, we aren't forcing you to do anything…" "Then let me go to my room!" Haley could see how upset his sister was getting "Taylor, they are talking with Eric too, its not just you. What you need to understand is if you don't tell your story then Jeremy walks… he wont get into trouble for what he did to you or Samantha…" he could see the defeated look in her eyes and continued "I know its hard, but we have been holding the police off for a week now. They say we cant do that now that your home, they want to talk to you and get your statement." Taylor felt tears welling up, she really didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want her brothers to know what Jeremy had done to her, or nearly forced her to watch.

Taylor was sitting between her brothers when the police arrived, the female officer sat in front of Taylor and Eric, and she had asked that Kris and Haley step out of the room. The officer smiled kindly at them and said first "my name is Mandy, I just need to ask you both some questions ok? Eric can you recall anything that happened in the time you were in Jeremy's control?" Eric looked at his sister then to the officer "well, I hadn't been caught for very long so I wasn't too sure about what was happening. I know that in the woods when we escaped dad had me protect Taylor and Samantha, but when Jeremy arrived he hit me over the head with the gun he had. I got knocked out, after that happened I came too, but by then it was too late… Taylor had been recaptured." the officer nodded and wrote down what Eric said, she then looked to Taylor, she could see the tears already welling up in the young girls eyes, "would you feel better if Eric stepped out of the room for your turn?" Taylor looked over at her younger brother and said in a horse voice "yes, but I would rather my other brother be here with me." Eric understood, the few times that he had come to visit Taylor would be talking in her sleep; he knew most of what had happened to her. He could understand why she didn't want him there and respected that. He got up and left the room, he saw his brother and mom in the kitchen joined by their dad, and they all looked up Brett spoke first "how did it go?"

"Fine, but Taylor wants Haley in there, she is too scared to tell what happened." Haley nodded and stood up, he went to the living room and sat next to Taylor, he could see some tears falling from her eyes. Taylor took a deep breath and said to the officer "Jeremy made me get into his truck with Samantha when we were at the beach, he didn't have a gun at the time, and we drove to where my friend Scott works. He made me go in and get him some food; at first I didn't think anything was wrong. But then we started to drive, we went to this abandoned house deep in the country out by the lake; he forced me and Samantha to stay in this room. At first everything was ok; nothing bad was happening to us, I kept in contact with my parents and brother Eric by texting. But when Jeremy found out… he changed… he hit me once… then he…" she paused and looked at Haley, after taking a deep breath she continued "then he touched me, he forced me to go to his room, and he touched me all over… I kept telling him no… but he wouldn't… he never raped me if that is what your thinking… he came close though… dad stopped it… he tried to rape Sam too… he tried to force me to watch… I was frozen I was so scared of what was happening… I ran forward and head butted him… he fell off of Sam… she was ok…" the officer looked at Haley and then at Taylor "so, what else did he force you to do?" Taylor took a deep breath and looked at her brother then down at her hands in her lap, "he made me clean the entire downstairs, it wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't cleaning with ammonia…"

The officer frowned and picked up the folder that she had set on the floor beside her, she opened it and flipped threw it, "I see here, this is your medical reports and I see that you must have been exposed to a high volume of ammonia to be put on oxygen?" "I-I opened windows every time I went into a different room… he was always leaving when I was doing a different room…" the officer's frowned deepens as she says "but even then you shouldn't have had to be on oxygen?" just then Brett entered the room "I'm sorry for interrupting, Haley take Taylor upstairs for a moment please." Taylor frowned at her father and said to him "what's going on dad?" the officer frowned as well "Mr. Hillridge I really need to get this information from your daughter." he swallowed hard "please, I need to talk to you then you can finish talking to Taylor ok?" the officer saw the confused looks on Haley and Taylor's faces but agreed to talk to him. Taylor followed her brother up the stairs, as soon as they were gone he took the seat that the two had left he said softly "there is something that is not in the reports, Taylor doesn't even know about it, her friend Samantha was also forced to clean with ammonia. But she was just trying to make Jeremy sick so they could escape, she hadn't anticipated that it would backfire." the officer brought out her note pad and wrote this down, then asked "what didn't Taylor know?" "the real reason she got so sick, you see Samantha had soaked a rag with ammonia and stuck it under Jeremy's mattress. Jeremy almost an hour later had taken Taylor and attempted to rape her, little did either of them know that the rag was under the mattress.

The room already smelled of ammonia so neither of them knew the difference, well it didn't dawn on Samantha when we had escaped that the reason Taylor was becoming so sick was because she had placed the rag under the head of the mattress, Taylor breathed in the fumes with out knowing that it was there." the officer was silent for a moment and then said softly "you do relies that if Taylor had died Samantha would be in trouble for involuntary manslaughter? She could still be in trouble for this new information." Brett was desperate to keep Samantha out of trouble "she was defending her self and Taylor; she didn't know that Taylor was going to be taken back into that room not long after. So it was defense on her part, she would never hurt Taylor to the point of killing her." the officer could tell that he didn't want Samantha to be in trouble "Mr. Hillridge, your daughter told me that Samantha pretended to be some one else online, there may not be any Cyberbully laws in this state, but, its against the law to create a fake profile on the internet." Brett knew that Samantha had done wrong by making that profile but he just was hoping she wouldn't get into trouble. "I just don't think she needs to be punished, not with everything she has been through, she is a victim here too."

Taylor had been standing at the stairs listening, she was furious with Samantha; if she had been mad before now she just down and out right hated her. She flew down the stairs and right into the living room "so its her fault! Its her fault I got so sick! She deserves to get into trouble! She did this to me!" she turned to run back up the stairs but was stopped by Kris who had come in after hearing her daughter's out burst, Kris said firmly "Taylor, look I'm not happy with her either but you were not the only one who was hurt by Jeremy, you have to understand that." Taylor was so angry she didn't try to control her temper "I don't give a flying leap mom! That bitch nearly killed me! I never want to see or talk to her again! I hope she rots because of this!" suddenly Taylor started to cough hard; she had gotten her self too worked up. Brett rushed to her side as she nearly went to her knees coughing. Eric rushed in with a glass of water; the officer came over as well and asked "is she alright? Do I need to call for an ambulance?" Kris shook her head, "this has been happening when she gets too worked up, give her a few moments and she will be ok." Kris and Brett walked Taylor to a chair near by and sat her down, she now had to take an inhaler when she couldn't catch her breath, so Kris gave her a squirt of the medicine and after a few moments she calmed down.

She never had asthma a day in her life and now because of the ammonia fumes she has asthma, the doctors were hoping it would subside over time. Taylor had tears in her eyes and said hoarsely "I'm fine now, I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at her." Brett and Kris looked at each other and then Brett said to Taylor "I know you are honey, but you cant hate her forever, you two go to the same school, you will have to face her eventually. She was hysterical when she realized what she had done to you, that was why she ran off the way she did in the forest. It had dawned on her what had happened, honey she wanted us to just leave her behind, but I refused to do that. Honey every one makes mistakes, but part of being an adult is learning to forgive and forget. Forgiving will be a lot easier then forgetting I know, but you have to try ok?" Taylor looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said softly "ok…"

The officer looked at the family and said firmly "we really need to get back to the report." Eric and Haley went back into the living room while their parents stayed with Taylor. "now Taylor, how did you hurt your arm?" Taylor looked at the white cast and then back at her "well, when Jeremy brought me back to the house he threw me into the empty room that he kept me in, but when my brothers and my dad showed up in mom's car he panicked and threw me down into the basement. I was dizzy and couldn't keep my balance; I broke my arm in the fall." "where was Samantha?" Taylor looked up at her dad then back to the officer "I found out later that she had stowed away in the truck, she was hiding in the closet, and she couldn't stop him from hurting me. She had tried before and it backfired, but she stopped it from happening when I was in the basement." the officer frowned and looked up at Brett then back to Taylor "what happened in the basement?" "nothing, I hid beside the dryer when Jeremy came looking for me, he was drunk… that's usually when he tries to rape me… he was going to try again… this time he knew I wasn't going to be able to fight him… but my brothers, my dad and Samantha along with Scott started to shout and yell to get Jeremy's attention off of finding me. After he left, I found this trap door in the basement, it didn't lead out side but it was a storm place and I hid in there, there was a latch on the door that could only be locked from the side I was on. I found a blanket and some other things in a large tote that was down in there. There was out dated cereal, some canned food, and a gallon of water. I drank the water, but I didn't really wanna attempt to eat the food, I would if I got desperate enough."

The officer looked back at the medical report and asked "how much do you weigh Taylor?" Taylor looked up at her parents then at the officer "95 pounds, before all of this I weighed 115 or so." the officer took down some more notes and sighed standing up "well I think I have enough information now, you get some rest and feel better ok?" Taylor nodded and watched the officer leave, Brett crouched down next to her "you did good, are you feeling better?" "yes, can I go lay down now?" he grinned at her "yes, go rest ok." she walked up the stairs and went to her room, instead of getting into bed she got on her laptop. After logging on to the social website she went to her profile page, she couldn't believe some of the comments that had been left for her to see. One thread which was left between Samantha and Lindsey was:

Lindsey: wonder what the skank has been up too for the past two weeks? Bet she's pregnant.

Samantha: not, she was kidnapped same as me.

Lindsey: what ever lardo, you know damn well that little slut was off doing god knows what with James.

Samantha: Lindsey why don't you just leave Taylor alone! She has been through enough, and James turned out to be some creep that kidnapped her. I went along for the ride and I helped her out a lot.

Lindsey: huh, guess you two really are freaks, bet he done both of ya… always knew you were a freak Sammie just didn't know you would broadcast it here on the site!

Samantha: that's enough Lindsey; I have had enough of your bull shit! If any one is to blame for Taylor's kidnapping its me, but don't you dare start attacking Taylor because you're a bitch that cant keep her damn mouth shut!

Lindsey: watcha gonna do if I don't Sammie, besides if Taylor wasn't such a slut then maybe she wouldn't have been in this situation? Ever think about that? Did you ever think that if she hadn't agreed to meet James that this would never have happened. Face it your friend isn't as innocent as you think she is.

Taylor had tears in her eyes, how could Lindsey say that she was to blame for all of this. She noticed the times between this post of Lindsey's and Samantha's reply it was about ten minutes apart.

Samantha: Lindsey… do you really wanna know who's at fault here? Really do you? Well it's me… its my fault Tay is sick, its my fault that she got kidnapped, its my fault for everything. If it wasn't for me and my stupidity then none of this would have happened.

Lindsey: how do you figure that? What is the truth Samantha?

Taylor noticed another pause before a reply

Samantha: I… created a fake profile… that James guy… that was me… I found some random guy online that looked like the picture and arranged a meeting… I didn't know before hand what would happen… if Taylor's reading this I hope she knows that I am so sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

This time Lindsey paused before replying

Lindsey: you're lying, I may not like Taylor but not even I would stoop that low… wow your like the worst friend ever to do something like that Sammie. If what your saying is true then you're the bitch not me, I may say stuff to and about Taylor but I wouldn't go that far with it and create a fake profile.

Taylor couldn't believe that Lindsey defended her; she noticed that Samantha didn't reply. The conversation took place just a few hours ago, she clicked reply and typed

Taylor: thanks for defending me.

Lindsey must have still been online because the reply was immediate

Lindsey: don't get too use to it, I was just in shock. I half don't believe her; I still think that part of this was your fault.

Taylor: why cant you ever be nice to some one?

Lindsey: because I can, besides if you hadn't flirted with some one online then maybe you wouldn't have even wanted to meet him and then you wouldn't be in this mess. So your kidnapping is still your fault.

Taylor slammed her laptop shut, she sat there looking into the mirror she could tell she was still very pale. She knew that what Lindsey was saying was some what true, but she didn't wanna believe that any of this was her fault. Taylor got up and went to lie down; she lay awake for some time before sleep finally came.

When she woke up it was dark out, she looked over at her clock 8:34pm she had slept most of the day away. She sat up in bed, the house was silent, getting up she walked down the stairs, the entire house was dark. She got to the first floor and noticed that no one was there. Suddenly a bright light came on from some where and standing in front of her was Jeremy he had an evil, sadistic grin on his face and said "I told you there was no escaping me Taylor!" she began to scream, she couldn't hear any sound come out of her mouth but her mouth was wide open.

Taylor bolted upright in bed, her entire body was drenched with sweat, and her face was soaked with a mixture of tears and sweat. She looked around her room, it was still daylight, looking at her clock it was only 5 in the afternoon. Getting up she went and took a shower, she had to put a bag over her arm since it was still in a cast. She put on a pair of pajamas and took the bag off of her arm. Going downstairs she could smell spaghetti cooking in the kitchen, she knew this was one of her favorites. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch and got under a blanket, she just looked out the window and watched people going about normal routines. She could see Samantha out walking, part of her wanted to confront her and another part of her didn't; she went with the part that didn't. She saw her mom's new rental car in the driveway; she wondered why her mom didn't yell at her dad for totaling the car. She saw her two brothers in the yard playing football, time was she would be out there too, but right now she couldn't.

She looked at her cast, she knew it was so plain and white but she also knew that underneath was a broken arm, she hoped it wouldn't slow her down any. She also knew she couldn't sing, she always wanted to become a writer but she also wanted to become a singer. She saw the notebook lying on the coffee table she picked it up and took a pencil in her hand, supporting the notebook with her left hand she began to write. Thirty minutes later she looked down at what she had written, she couldn't decide what this was she had written. She read it over and over, getting up she put the notebook down, and keeping the blanket around her she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom take some bread out of the oven.

Kris saw her daughter out of the corner of her eye; she smiled at her "are you feeling better? You've been asleep all afternoon practically." Taylor sat down at the table and sighed "yea, I guess I am feeling better. I just wish the nightmares would end…" "I guess you had one?" "yea that's why I woke up, why are these dreams haunting me?" Kris sat down across from her daughter "they will end in time, but everything is still so fresh in your mind. Does your arm hurt?" Taylor shook her head "no, it aches but that's about it, nothing that needs any medicine." Kris nodded and looked over at the back door, they sat in silence for a moment, "mom, what are we going to do about the car?" Kris looked at her "don't worry about it honey, I'm just so happy that every one made it out of there alive. I don't even care about the car, you can replace a car but you cant replace a person. There is no reason to be mad when it can be fixed easily."

Taylor knew her mom was right, Taylor watched her mom finish dinner then Kris turned to her "would you tell your brothers its time for dinner?" Taylor got up and walked to the front door she opened it and called outside "hey guys, its dinner time!" both boys looked up as Taylor had called out to them, Haley said back to her "ok we will be right there." when she shut the door she could hear her mom on the phone "if you want to Brett, its ok with me." Taylor walked in and asked "what's dad doing?" Kris looked at her as she put the phone down "he's coming over for dinner, its not going to bother you is it?" "no, its fine." Taylor knew dinner was going to feel really weird because the entire family hadn't been together for a meal in almost a year. After her father showed up they all sat down, everyone was silent most of the time, and Brett knew that Taylor was tired of people asking her how she felt. So he decided not to ask, if anything was wrong Kris would tell him, he cleared his throat and announced "I found an apartment, here in town. I figured I should be closer to the family, in case you wanted to visit or anything."

Taylor and Eric looked at him and then at each other, Taylor put another fork full of spaghetti in her mouth as Eric said "that's cool, when did you find it?" "a few days ago, I move in next week." "where are you staying right now?" "at a motel down town." every one was silent for a moment, Taylor finally spoke up "I wrote a little today, I'm not sure exactly what it is I wrote though?" Brett frowned and asked "what do you mean?" "well, I mean its not a poem, and its too short to be a story." Haley chipped in "maybe it's a song?" "but I'm not a song writer." "it doesn't matter; you can write anything if you put your mind to it. It can be anything from a song, to a book to a poem." Kris listened and normally didn't like for any one to get up during dinner but she said kindly to her daughter "why don't you go get your notebook and we can all have a look." Taylor looked at her unsure "its ok Taylor, go get it." Taylor scooted her chair back and left the table, her mom never usually showed this much interest in her writing. She got her notebook from where she had left it and came back and handed it to Haley. She continued to eat while he read it, he smiled at her "it's a song Taylor, its not a poem." he handed it to his dad Brett read it over then passed it to Eric who in turn handed it over to his mom. Kris read it over and smiled at her "it is honey; it's a song, where did you get the idea for this?" Taylor looked down at her plate then back up at her family "I really don't know, I just started writing and it came out of me." Eric sighed and said putting his own foot in his mouth "too bad you cant sing anymore or you could have sang it to us."

That had been a sore spot for Taylor for a week now, she pushed her chair out and stormed up the stairs, she could hear her parents and Haley get after him for saying that. She had tears in her eyes as she sat on her bed, she wanted to cry, but couldn't. Moments went by and a soft knock was on her door, when she didn't reply the door opened any way and Eric came in. She frowned at him and asked "why did you say that?" he sat on her desk chair and sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean to make you mad." they were both silent for a moment, then he said "mom said for you to come back downstairs." she rolled her eyes and got up with out saying a word and walked out of her room and back to the table. Kris knew that her daughter wanted to become a singer but chose journalism instead, but she knew her daughter could sing and did really well. But now that her vocal cords were damaged she couldn't sing at all, it would take a long time before she was able to ever sing again.

_two weeks later…_

Taylor walked up to the school, she knew it was time to go back, she really didn't want to but her mom said she really needed to go back so she didn't get any further behind. She went to the office and gave them her doctors' note, they were happy she was back. She went to her first class which was History; she was one of the first people there. She took her usual seat and waited for class to begin, her voice was getting better but she was still extremely hoarse. She looked up when Scott walked in, he smiled at her "welcome back, how are you feeling?" she was tired of this question but she answered anyway "better, hey I never thanked you… thanks for being there, I do appreciate it." he gave her a half smile as he took his seat "your welcome, I'm just glad your ok, I was really worried, I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit…" she shook her head "its ok, I understand…" suddenly a voice that Taylor wished she could have avoided came across her ears "well, well, well… look who's back… so have you worked on your cover story about why you have been gone for three weeks?" Taylor looked up at Lindsey and said in a hoarse voice "I don't have to explain anything." "what's the matter with your voice? Got a frog in your throat? Huh makes me wonder what really went on while you were gone." Scott spoke up "just leave her alone! She doesn't have to answer to you, besides its none of your business why she lost her voice." Lindsey gave him a knowing look then looked back at Taylor "huh… I think I have a pretty good idea of why she lost her voice…" she took her seat as the bell rang, Taylor knew that hell was going to raise now because of Lindsey's 'theories' of what had happened, she just hoped she was ready for what was about to come her way.

After school Taylor had gotten a ride from Scott, she saw a strange car in the driveway when Scott dropped her off. Scott asked her "do you want me to stick around?" Taylor shook her head "no, its fine, but thanks." he smiled at her and watched her leave.

Taylor walked inside, at first she didn't see any one, then walking into the kitchen she saw a strange woman sitting at the table talking to her parents. Taylor put her bag down on the chair near the computer desk, Kris looked up, it was apparent she had been crying. Taylor frowned and asked "what's going on?" Brett had tears in his eyes as well and said "Taylor, sit down please." Taylor sat down, the woman looked over at Taylor and said "I am Natalie, I work with the hospital, Taylor, and I understand that you have been scared of Jeremy finding you." Taylor started to fell fear creep up inside of her "what's going on?" Natalie continued "Taylor, he got out of jail last night." her eyes grew wide "what you mean he got out of jail? Like how? Escaped?" all three adults were silent for a moment then Natalie sighed "yes, he did… Taylor, because your still a minor and because we feel that you are not safe here, we have to take you into protective custody." Taylor stood up suddenly and said as best as she could "what! No! I'm not leaving! Mom! Dad! Tell her! I don't wanna leave! Install an alarm system or something but your not taking me away!" Brett stood up and said calmly "Taylor, honey, its for your own good. You wont be gone that long, just long enough for the police to catch Jeremy, and then you can return." Taylor had tears running down her face, "no! I wont go dad! I don't wanna leave! What about school? Will I have to transfer?" Natalie looked up at her "no, you will be home schooled temporarily." Taylor was blinded by her tears her life was just starting to return to normal "where will I go? Will I still get to see my brothers? What about my parents? And my friends?"

Natalie stood up and sighed "Taylor, know one can know where you are out side your family. Your brothers can come visit you as can your parents. As for where you will be, well since your over 15 you will be going to Juvenile Hall for girls. it's a safe place for young girls, don't worry you will be ok there." Taylor couldn't believe this she knew what that place was she wasn't stupid "so your putting me in jail? That's what that place is… its jail… for minors… I know more then you think I do… I wont go, how can you make me?" Natalie looked over at Taylor's parents then back to Taylor "option one, your parents can take you, option two I take you or option three and believe me you don't want this option the police can take you." Taylor was shaking she was so upset, she looked at her parents "I don't wanna go… please don't make me…" Kris couldn't hold in the tears anymore, Brett hugged her in support; Taylor looked at them and then back to Natalie. "when are you taking me?" Natalie looked at Taylor's parents then back to Taylor again "I was hoping for tonight, but in the morning works too." Natalie could see the family needed to talk about the options so she said "I will be back later to find out what you all decide."

After she left Taylor was outraged "I am not leaving! I don't want to go!" Brett walked over to his daughter "I know you don't sweet heart, its going to be ok, your mom and I decided that we would take you…" Taylor began to cry again and stormed up the stairs, she could hear her parents calling her but she didn't care at this point. She slammed her bedroom door and got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Scott a few rings and he picked up "Taylor? What happened? Why are you crying?" "they are sending me away Scott! I am not leaving!" "wait what? Why?" "because Jeremy escaped jail, so Social Services is taking me into protective custody. I don't wanna leave! I want to stay! If they make me…" Taylor dared not finish that sentence, Scott said softly "Taylor, please just calm down ok, I will talk to my parents… maybe we can work something out ok, just please hang in there. Do you know where they are taking you?" "Juvenile Hall for girls." They talked a little longer until Scott felt she had calmed down and then they got off the phone.

Later that evening Taylor was still locked in her bedroom when she could hear the door bell, she hoped it wasn't that Social worker again. After a while Kris came upstairs and knocked on Taylor's door "Taylor, come downstairs please." "not if your sending me away." Kris had cried her self out earlier but now she knew she had to be strong "Taylor, come downstairs now please." the tone in her voice told Taylor she had better listen so she came out, Kris sighed when she saw her daughter emerge from her room "honey, Scott's parents are downstairs and would like to talk to us." Taylor felt relief since it wasn't the Social Worker; she followed her mom down the stairs, once down there she saw Scott sitting in a chair off to the side of the room while her dad sat in the love seat on the far end of the coffee table and Scott's parents sat on the couch. They smiled when Taylor walked in; Mrs. Ozsik said kindly "hi Taylor, I'm so happy your doing better." Taylor smiled weakly at her and said "thanks." softly Mr. Ozsik said matter of factley "ok, Mr. and Mrs. Hillridge, Scott told us about the situation, we talked it over. Now by law Social Services have no rights to take Taylor out of the home unless for what ever reason you are unable to create a safe environment for her. Just because Jeremy is out of jail doesn't mean that he will automatically come here and try to take Taylor again. Now my wife and I discussed it and as you both know I work for a company that installs alarm systems. I am willing to pay for a system to be installed in your home, I don't have a daughter but I understand what your concerns are. I can only imagine what you must be feeling, now if Social Services is worried that Taylor cant yell for help then what we can do is create a voice for her." Taylor frowned and said hoarsely "how?"

"we can give you a bell to ring, or a safety siren, or something that makes a loud noise that would be heard threw out the entire house. We wouldn't be sitting here telling you all this if we didn't care about Taylor's well being; I know how I would feel if some one came in and tried to take my son away from me. So I am willing to help you keep your daughter, by keeping her safe until she can speak again." Taylor was glad that they cared that much for her, her parents were quiet for a moment and then Kris said "but the Social worker said that installing a system wasn't an option? That it wouldn't be enough to keep her safe." Mrs. Ozsik spoke up "she didn't have the right to tell you that, unless Jeremy makes a direct threat or direct contact to your daughter no one can take her away, besides she is over 15 but she is not disabled just because she cant talk and has a broken arm. She can think for her self and do her own cares still, that woman technically didn't have the right to come in here and tell you anything about this. The only way they can legally take Taylor is if Taylor had some sort of mental disability that would stop her from seeking help." Taylor knew that Scott's mom worked with the Department of Social Services, but she worked more with foster children then anything else and knew the law by heart. Taylor felt relief that she wouldn't be leaving after all. Brett sighed and told Mr. Ozsik "thank you but are you sure you don't want us to pay you back?" "don't even think of it, like I said if I had a daughter its what I would do, especially in your case."

They all talked a little longer, before leaving Mr. Ozsik asked "would you like us to take Taylor for a little while? Just in case that Social worker comes back?" Kris looked at Taylor then asked "Taylor do you want to?" she looked at Scott then to her parents and said softly but hoarsely "no, I want to stay here." every one understood, this was Taylor's comfort zone and no one was going to take her out of it. Around an hour or so after they left the Social worker came back, but she also brought a police officer with her, Taylor felt scared again seeing the officer. Brett answered the door, both Natalie came in and the officer, Natalie looked at Taylor and said "are you ready to go?" Taylor shook her head no, Brett spoke up "Taylor's not leaving this house; she will not be locked up because your police department couldn't handle keeping a kidnapper behind bars. We have talked to the Department of Social Services and they said you have known rights to take Taylor out of this house. We have been told that unless she has some sort of disability that enables her to not seek help in some way shape or form then you cant take her out of this house. Taylor's only disability at this moment is her speech and her arm witch she goes in to get the cast off in just a few days time." Natalie shook her head and said "no I have reasons why Taylor is to come with me." "what would be the reason?" Natalie sighed and told him "if you couldn't stop Jeremy from taking Taylor when you were in the forest then how am I supposed to believe you can protect her now?"

Brett was trying so hard to keep a cool head; he firmly stated "Miss, do you have children?" Natalie adjusted her self then said "no, I do not." "ok, well if you did have children and a man was holding your daughter at gunpoint, what would you do? I couldn't do anything, he threatened to shoot her, and I did the only thing I knew that would save her life. You better believe I was willing to die for my daughter if I had to, but damn it woman your not standing there telling me that I did nothing to protect my daughter! If I had even moved he would have freakin shot her! Dead don't you get that? Or do you even care? My daughter could have died in that field if I had taken even one step in her direction. And my son was lying unconscious at his feet from being knocked out! He could have shot both of my children if he wanted! My children's lives could have ended at 17 and 15! You can not possibly know what's best for my child, I know what's best and right now with all the hell she has been through, taking her out of a place she feels safe at and placing her some where else is suicide! If you have heard half of the horror stories that I have about those places then you would know what I am talking about! I don't see why your even here! My daughter has never been abused a day in her life by us and she never will!"

Taylor looked at her dad in shock, she had know idea where any of that came from but she was glad he stood up for her. Kris looked at her ex husband in utter shock, she knew he was angry but for him to say all of that to some one who was just moments away from taking their daughter away from them meant something. He was never like this, but try any funny business with his kids involved brought out his protective side. Natalie was outraged and said to the officer "ok this has gone on far enough, would you get the girl please, now." Taylor hid behind her mom as the officer stepped up to her, Kris stood her ground "no, you don't have any business taking my daughter, we are getting an alarm system installed tomorrow, Taylor is safe here." the officer looked back at Natalie and then back to Kris "sorry mama but we have to take her now, its for her own protection." Taylor screamed "no! I'm not going!" she bolted for the stairs, the officer raced to catch her, Brett accidentally on purpose put his foot in front of the officer causing the man to fall. This gave Taylor her opportunity to run; the officer looked up at Brett "sir, you know I can arrest you for not cooperating." "go ahead, because my daughter isn't going with you."

They could hear Taylor's bedroom door slam shut. She grabbed her phone and dialed Scott's number he picked up after two rings "hey Taylor…" "Scott you have to help me! They are trying to take me away! She brought an officer with her this time! He tried to take me but I ran, dad tripped him, please Scott help!" he could tell that Taylor was getting more and more upset by the moment he yelled behind him "mom! We need to go back to Taylor's! pronto!" Scott turned his attention back to Taylor "we will be right there, lock your door and stay put!" he hung up, Taylor waited and could hear running up the stairs. She remained silent; she knew if she was found then the officer would take her away. Suddenly the door knob jiggled as the officer tried to get in, Taylor went to the other door that would lead out to her balcony and opened it up, she hadn't been out there in a wile so she went out the door. She could see a police car pull up along with Scott's parents, and she saw Scott get out of the car, and suddenly the door came open. She could hear the officer say "Taylor, come on, if you come with me now then I wont arrest your father for assaulting me. Come on be a good girl and cooperate, just come with us it will be ok."

Taylor had her back up against the wall as the officer opened up the balcony door, he saw her standing there, he stepped out and said "ok Taylor, this is the end of the line, just come with me now." she stood there completely terrified as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her room pulling the door with them. She struggled but to know avail, she went wile when he pulled out his hand cuffs, since she had one hand that was not able to be restrained he handcuffed her right hand to her hip using the belt loop on her jeans. He lead her back down the stairs, when they got to the bottom the sheriff was standing there along with Scott's parents. The Sheriff looked at the officer and said "you can turn in your badge as you walk out of this house… you were given strict orders not to come here. Unhand cuff her this minute, and get your ass out of this house, and as for you Natalie, your under arrest for attempted kidnapping. And for using an officer to help you." he took the handcuffs that had been taken off of Taylor and put them on Natalie, after he put her in the patrol car along with the officer he just fired he returned to the house.

He could tell that Taylor was frazzled and said to her parents "I am so sorry about that, I knew we had a leak in the department, I just didn't know who. You see we had one other case like this a couple of months ago; a girl was kidnapped and returned safe and sound only to be kidnapped again by a social worker and a police officer who tried to force her out of the house. This was almost a repeat of what had happened." Brett looked at the Sheriff and asked "how, how did you know to come here?" Scott answered him "Taylor called me; she told me that the officer was trying to take her out of the house. So I told my parents and we came right over, see Taylor I told you I had your back." Taylor smiled at him and said softly "thanks." Mr. Ozsik said to Taylor's parents "I'm having your alarm system installed first thing in the morning; the guy should be over around eight am." Brett shook the man's had as he walked them out along with the Sheriff "thanks for everything, I really do appreciate it." "any time." Taylor was so relieved that she didn't have to leave her home, even better she didn't get kidnapped again. Kris ordered pizza and they had a family dinner together again with Brett present. Brett was choosing to stay near the family so he could help Taylor with the healing process.

Hours later after every one else went to sleep, Taylor stayed up at was chatting on the social website, everything was going fine until Lindsey came on:

Lindsey: what are you doing on here Taylor? Figured you would be out screwing Scott or something.

Taylor: why don't you just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you?

Lindsey: you need to keep your legs together Taylor; I thought you didn't believe in sex before 18?

Taylor: Actually its best to wait until your married but then again you wouldn't know about that would you seeing as you lost it back in our Freshman year.

Taylor decided to end the conversation when she could hear some one go to the bathroom which was very close to her room. She shut the laptop and went to bed. At school the next day Lindsey continued her taunts and insults to Taylor, feeling like she didn't have a friend in the world she began to isolate her self from others. Scott noticed this and tried to get her to talk, days went by and it only seemed to get worse. About another week and a half went by, Taylor had gotten her cast taken off, but she refused to really talk to any one. Lindsey kept harassing Taylor online and at school, her buddies joined in most of the time. Scott noticed Taylor wasn't at lunch one day, he found her in the hallway sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. He stood there and tried not to startle her as he said "Taylor? What's the matter?"

Taylor jumped and then looked up at him "nothing, I'm fine." "do you not think that I don't see what Lindsey says to you online? Taylor, you have to stop listening to her, look at you… your falling apart, this isn't the Taylor I know…" she had tears running down her face and said to him hoarsely "then why don't you go find some one else that isn't a freak then! I cant talk, I cant sing and I cant seem to do anything right." Scott got down to her level "Tay, I am not going to leave you. I know this is all hard on you but you have to keep fighting, don't give up because Lindsey and her friends are being bitches. Your stronger then this, I know you are." Taylor began to cry and said threw her tears "I have lost all of my friends… Cheyenne abandoned me… Sam hates me… no one else will talk to me or even look at me." Scott sighed "come on Taylor, I'm still your friend… I wont leave you ok? Your not alone, you may feel that way but your not. You have to keep fighting; you have survived so much in the past month." Taylor sighed in frustration and stood up "what's the point… know one cares about what really happened, all they care about is what Lindsey is saying about it… I keep trying to tell people the truth but they don't listen…"

She didn't give Scott the chance to get a word in as she walked away; he saw Samantha walk up to him "is she ok?" Scott looked at her "no, she's not… thanks to Lindsey and her stupid friends Taylor feels completely abandoned and alone. You need to make up with her so she doesn't feel like she is alone." Samantha couldn't look at him "she still hates me… she wont talk to me…" Scott gave a frustrated groan "would you two stop being so stubborn and just talk, my god the kidnapping happened a month ago." Samantha went the other direction from where Taylor went leaving Scott in the hallway alone.

Days passed and Taylor decided she didn't want to go to school one day, Kris didn't think anything of it and allowed her to miss one day. Kris didn't know how far down hill her daughter had gotten, Taylor sat alone in her room in the big empty house. She got on her computer and noticed a video had been posted, she clicked on it and Lindsey's face appeared saying:

"Taylor if your watching this then your as pathetic as I thought you were! I wish you would stop lying to every one and admit that you're a slut and you know what happened was your fault. Your in denial about it and you need to get your head together and face the facts, you were born a looser and you will die a looser."

Taylor began to cry again, this time she completely lost it, she cried harder then she had ever cried in her life. She didn't know how much time had passed but her melt down continued for some time. When she stopped crying she stood at the window and just looked out, she noticed that school must have let out early that day. She saw the bus pull up and Eric get off, she looked to make sure her door was shut she didn't want Eric to know she was up there. She looked over to the computer… a thought crossed her mind… a dangerous thought… she walked over and opened it up to the webcam and clicked record, she wiped her sweaty palms on her blue jeans and took a deep breath. In her hoarse voice she said "I'm the real Taylor Hillridge… I don't understand why every one hates me so much… but then, maybe I do… because I hate me too… now I don't even see the reason for crying… for trying… or talking… or even breathing… I'm just done… well that's it I guess… bye…" she felt tears running down her face as she shut the webcam off, after saving the file she uploaded it onto the social network.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror… her face was wet with tears, her long blond hair was a mess… she didn't care at this point… she opened up the cabinet and found her pain relief bottle… sitting on the edge of the bathtub she attempted to open the bottle… she was having problems because her palms were sweaty and she had forgotten that this was the arrow type of cap…

Three blocks away Scott had just gotten home when the house phone rang picking it up he could hear Samantha on the other end "Scott! Get over to Taylor's! I called her mom! I think she is trying to kill her self!" Scott didn't have any words to say as he ran out his front door, since he was a quarter back he could run fast so instead of taking his car he ran to Taylor's. He could see Taylor's house coming into view, he made a final dash as he saw the ambulance pull up, and he also saw Samantha pull up and jump out of her jeep.

Inside the house Taylor was still fighting to get the cap off the bottle, she could hear some one calling her, she knew if she answered then who ever it was would try to stop her. Blinded by tears she kept trying, suddenly the bathroom door flew open and Samantha ran in "Taylor! No!" Taylor turned her eyes to her and said loudly "I cant get the cap off!" Samantha raced forward and attempted to get the bottle from her. The two struggled for a few moments then some how the cap flew off spilling the pills everywhere. Taylor pushed Samantha out of the way and rushed to pick up the pills. Just then they could hear some one flying up the stairs, Scott could hear the screaming and crying and raced to the bathroom. He could see Samantha was trying to pull her friend away from the pill but to no avail, Scott raced forward and grabbed Taylor and said firmly "no, Taylor don't do this!" Taylor dissolved into tears and same as laid in a fetal position in Scott's lap crying, Kris ran in with the medics and Eric along with Haley and Brett on her tail. They saw the site before them, Taylor lying in Scott's lap sobbing her eyes out, and repeating over and over "let me go! I wanna die! Let me go! Please… I just wanna die…" Kris had tears running down her face as she watched her daughter get injected with a sedative by the medics, with in moments Taylor's body went limp and she fell silent.

Brett stepped forward and told the medic, "I will carry her out down to the stretcher." the medics had left the stretcher at the bottom of the stairs, Brett gently picked his daughter up and carried her down the stairs, he laid her down on the stretcher as the two medics strapped her in. Kris was standing near the bottom of the stairs crying as Haley tried to calm her down, Scott and Samantha came down the stairs as did Eric, Brett looked at every one and took a deep breath "ok, Kris, you me and the boys will follow the ambulance, Scott you update your parents on what happened and Sam you can either follow us or wait here." Samantha knew that if it wasn't for her selfish act then non of this would have happened to Taylor, "no, I will follow you guys." Brett dropped Scott off at his house then loaded up his sons and ex-wife and drove off to the hospital following the ambulance. His car had never been recovered, so he took out a loan and bought a different car, and he replaced Kris's car.

At the hospital Brett and Kris were questioned by doctors about what had happened with their daughter, after that was over they were able to see her. Neither one could understand why Taylor did this, why she wanted to end her life at just 17. It took about an hour and Taylor moved her head from side to side moaning slightly, she slit her eyes open and looked around. She could see the worried expressions on every ones faces, she saw Samantha first, and beside her stood Scott. Behind her parents stood her two brothers, she could tell in Haley's eyes was a mixture of emotions.

Eric spoke first "Taylor, how do you feel?" she moved her head to look at him, she could hardly talk still but she said "I'm fine… I'm just real sleepy…" Kris ran a hand threw her hair and said softly "it's the sedative the medics had to give you, it must be wearing off." Taylor looked over at her friends "I'm ok guys…" her head still felt heavy as well as her eyes, she drifted off to sleep again. Haley felt tears running down his face as he asked "why did she do this?" Samantha looked over at him and said softly "its because of Lindsey Fordyce… she has been tormenting Taylor online for a few weeks now." Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing "wait, why didn't she come to us?" Samantha felt like she was under investigation "she lost her computer once because she called Lindsey a name online, she didn't want it to happen again… that and I kept trying to defend her… she wouldn't talk to me at all…" she took a deep breath and continued "I think it was a combination of things, the kidnapping, the divorce, the cyber bullying, the regular bullying, the inability to talk. It could be a number of things, but only Taylor can answer that question." Brett looked at his ex and said to her "I knew that this was going to be hard on her, we both did, and she is just too tenderhearted not to be effected by any of this." Haley sighed and said to his parents "maybe if you guys didn't fight in front of her all the time she wouldn't have been as effected." Eric chipped in "yea, I could hear her crying several times a night." Brett put his hands up and stated "ok boys, we can stand here and argue about whose fault this is but what good will it do? Taylor needs her family here for her."

Scott and Samantha had gone home hours later, while the Hillridge family stayed, a doctor came in wearing a comforting smile on his face "hello every one, I'm Dr. Rilke, how are we this evening?" Kris smiled at him weakly and said "doing bout as well as we can, when will Taylor wake up?" "well, she is exhausted from lack of sleep, so probably wont be until later. I would like to keep her over night, you can take her home tomorrow, but you will all need to keep a close eye on her." Brett asked "what can cause some one to withdraw like this?" Dr. Rilke answered "well it can be many things, judging by her medical records is a lot of things." Haley popped up with "I'm sorry but I don't think this has to do with her medical records." Dr. Rilke frowned and asked "what could it be then son?" "well she was being bullied at school and online, I went home earlier and read some of what was being said to and about her. It was pretty serious stuff." Dr. Rilke looked at the family and then back to Taylor, "like I said it can be any number of things, we will know more when she wakes up. Being bullied online, there is pretty much no escape because its always there 24/7. Cyberbullies keep going because they don't think any one will do anything about it, but its hard to stand up for your self online with out becoming a bully your self." Eric looked at the doctor guiltily and said "she was bullied long before any of this got this serious… I hacked her computer and posted something mean on her status… if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have called another person a name online and gotten in trouble for it. So in some ways its my fault this happened in the first place." Dr. Rilke smiled kindly at him "no son… don't beat your self up over this, I'm sure what ever happened she forgives you. Does she still have night terrors?" Kris answered this one "not that I am aware of, I believe those stopped some time ago, she still startles easily but not as bad as she used to." Brett expressed a concern "what I am wondering is why her voice hasn't come back? She is still hoarse, and struggles with it every day."

Dr. Rilke jotted this down and told him "I will see if we can look at that wile she is still sleeping, there has to be something wrong, because her throat should have healed a long time ago." he walked over to Taylor and lifted the head of the bed, he gently opened her mouth, using a tough depressor he looked down her throat with a small flashlight, "her tonsils are badly swollen, I would like to remove those if you don't mind." Kris frowned concerned "isn't it dangerous to remove tonsils on a 17 year old?" "no, its safe for any age between 2 and 60. She is strong enough for the surgery, I will order for the surgery to be done immediately."

Two hours later, Taylor was wheeled back into the room; Dr. Rilke smiled at the family who was waiting patently "she will be fine; I am surprised that she can still talk after how bad I found her tonsils." Brett frowned "how bad were they?" "she had tonsillitis, it was sever she is lucky she didn't spread it. Did she have any cold like symptoms?" Kris shook her head "no, she never coughed, sneezed or any thing like that. She just couldn't talk." "then she must have just gotten it before the symptoms showed up, well they are taken care of. She should rest her voice for a couple of days, in my expert opinion the best medicine is ice cream will do best on her throat. She should wake up soon; we had to give her a local anesthetic because she started to wake up. We gave her just enough to go back to sleep, she should be waking up soon."

Another hour went by and Taylor's eyes opened up, she looked around and saw her family looking at her relived. Brett quickly told her "don't try to talk, they had to take your tonsils out, at least for today any way, you should be able to start trying to talk tomorrow." Taylor stayed awake for most of the night, she thought about what had almost happened, and what she almost did. Her parents and Haley left to go out for dinner, leaving Eric with his sister, he looked at her, he couldn't believe he almost lost her "were you really gonna do it?" Taylor looked at him and nodded her head, "I would have been mad if you did." Taylor whispered "you would have loved being the only child in the house." "no I wouldn't, you're my only sister, Tay I know we fight… but I wouldn't want you gone forever… I don't want to visit you in a graveyard." Taylor had a tear running down her face, she never realized just how big of a mistake she had made. Just then Dr. Rilke walked in and smiled when he saw Taylor awake "its good to finally see the young lady that has had this hospital buzzing for the past 8 hours." she frowned "that's right, your older brother brought in your note book and showed all of us the song you wrote. I would say you have felt depressed for some time now young lady. How are you feeling? Its ok to talk now, I just didn't want you to try talking right off." to her surprise she wasn't hoarse any more "better… wait what happened to my voice?" "you had tonsillitis, so we did a tonsillectomy; you are able to talk now. You probably wouldn't have ever had to have the procedure if your tonsils weren't damaged." he handed her the notebook that he was carrying she opened it up and began to attempt to sing:

_I am… Just another number… stack me up, I'll crumple and drift along… _

Dr. Rilke raised his eye brows "your good kiddo, that sounds like the beginning of a great song, you've got talent." she smiled weakly "thanks, before… when I was younger I wanted to be a singer… but then when I got older I decided I wanted to go into journalism." Dr. Rilke could clearly see that Taylor was still tired and said to her "why don't you rest for now, I will call your parents and tell them that you woke up ok?" Taylor nodded and settled back down on the bed.

Brett and Kris had just gotten back from dinner when Dr. Rilke stopped them "Taylor woke up while you were out, I've asked that she stay the night for observation, she will be ready to go home in the morning but you will need to keep a sharp eye on her." Kris cleared her throat "I'm keeping her out of school for the next week, and I am taking a week off of work." "good, now I have set up another one on one session with me for next week, also I run a teen support group for teens who have been bullied among other things. I think it will do her some good, also here is a prescription for a mild tranquilizer, have her take one every 6 hours or until you feel her mood has evened out. It will make her sleep but right now that's a good thing." They talked for a few more minutes and then Dr. Rilke got paged to go some where else. Haley had gone back to the house and cleaned up the spilled pills off the floor leaving his parents to go back to the hospital.

Brett and Kris walked back into their daughter's room, they were surprised to see her sitting up in bed talking to Eric, Kris asked her "I thought Dr. Rilke asked you to rest?" now that her voice was back she said softly "I couldn't sleep." Eric stood up and said quickly "I'm going down to the cafeteria." he walked out of the room, Brett stood while his ex wife sat in the chair Eric had just been in, Brett asked "why did you do this Taylor? You've put so much into your life? Why did you want to end it?" Taylor looked out the darkened window and said softly "because… I… just got tired of the nightmares… it didn't seem like any one would listen to me… it didn't seem like any one cared…" she scooted back down in bed and closed her eyes. Brett and Kris knew that this was only the beginning; they hoped that they had the strength to deal with Taylor's demons.

_A few days later…_

Taylor was still taking the pills every six hours, she slept most of the time, when she was awake she wasn't really talking to any one. She was still very withdrawn and quiet, Eric and Haley watched out for their sister every moment, neither of them wanted to loose her. Taylor felt annoyed that her brother's were taking shifts watching her when she was awake. On the morning of her first support group meeting she woke up feeling like she was being watched, she opened her eyes and saw Eric staring at her. She mumbled softly "why are you staring at me? Am I really that fascinating?" Eric gave her a grin and said to her "mom said its time for you to get up." Taylor just looked up at him "I'm not awake yet, I will get up when I'm ready." Eric shrugged and walked out of the room, moments later Kris came up the stairs and said as she walked into her daughters' room "Taylor, you need to get out of bed now, your meeting is in an hour." Taylor laid there and said her voice muffled from the blanket "I told you last night that I'm not going, so there's no need for me to wake up right now." Kris sighed out of frustration "Taylor, your going, don't make me get your father over here to get you out of bed." Taylor rolled her eyes and rolled back over. Kris walked out of the room; about ten to fifteen minutes later Brett came over he asked his ex wife "is she really that bad?" "she wont get up, she has little more then half an hour before her group session."

Brett smiled at her and told her gently "you need to be patient; this was just a suggestion for her to go to the group. Its not mandatory, if she doesn't make this one then she can go to the one on Thursday." Kris frowned "you mean compromise with her? But she…" "is almost an adult, she has rights, Taylor has to know that she's not going to be bullied anymore. She is going to see you as a bully if you keep badgering her and threatening to call me every time she does something you don't like. This was part of why we divorced remember? Irreconcilable differences." Kris knew he had a point; there were times she was too hard on Taylor, and right now would not be the time for her ego to get the better of her. Taylor needed her now more then ever, she had to be not just her mother but her friend as well. She sighed and looked at the stairs leading to Taylor's room and said softly "your right, I'm sorry; I just want what's best for her." "I know you do, but with all she has been through please just give her a break."

Upstairs Taylor was standing in the bathroom doorway and could hear every word her parents said. She knew that her parents divorce wasn't her fault but she didn't like to be brought up when they were having an argument. She went into the bathroom, wile sitting on the toilet she looked around the room remembering just days ago she tried to take her own life in this room. After finishing up and washing her hands she went and got dressed, she walked downstairs to find her parents were in the kitchen. No one said a word as Taylor sat down at the table; Taylor looked down at the placemat in front of her and said softly "what time is that meeting anyway?" Kris looked at the clock "in about 10 minutes." Taylor was silent for another moment then said quietly "can I just go on Thursday?" Kris could see the hopeful look in her daughter's eyes and looked over at Brett who was giving her a 'please do the right thing' look. Taking a deep breath she said "yes, you can go on Thursday, oh Scott is coming by after school today to bring you homework." Taylor nodded and continued to just stare at the placemat.

Two days later Taylor was getting second thoughts about going to this meeting; she just sat in her mom's car and told her "I don't want to go." "Taylor, this isn't going to hurt you, just go to this group for me please." "no, besides, I thought I got choices." "you do and two days ago you said you would go, now please just go." Kris felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was fighting back the tears as her daughter was being stubborn, Taylor could hear the emotion in her mother's voice. "mom, why are you making me do this?" "this isn't a punishment. You need help, a week ago you tried to kill your self, if that doesn't scream 'I need help' then I don't know what does." Taylor looked out the window, after her mom nearly broke down in front of her she said frustrated "fine, ok, I'm going." she got out of the car, walking away she could hear her mom break down and cry. When she walked into the meeting room she could see there were a lot of other teens in there, some looked younger and some looked older. She took a seat as the meeting started; one girl noticed Taylor and asked "what's your name?" Taylor looked at her and told her "I'm Taylor Hillridge." "are you the girl who got kidnapped a couple of months ago?" Taylor nodded her head and the girl said to her "I'm sorry, I know what its like… I just recently moved back with my dad…" Taylor frowned and asked "what happened?" Dr. Rilke noticed the girls talking and didn't interrupt; this was part of the group, sharing experiences.

The girl developed tears in her eyes and fought back the tears as she told her story "when I was five my mom took me to the park, you see my parents divorced when I was 1 year old, my mom took me to the park… well mom was supposed to have me home in two hours… I'm 17... I just got home." Taylor stared in disbelief "you were kidnapped for 12 years?" the girl nodded "yea… but the entire time my mom hit me… she went out with a lot of guys… they hurt me too… we traveled all over the country… my mom was caught speeding last week… they noticed me in the back seat hiding behind the seats… they recognized me from the fliers… and they took me away." Taylor frowned deeper and said worriedly "will your mom be back?" the girl shook her head "no, she is in prison for kidnapping, child endangerment and child abuse." the girl became quiet and didn't talk any more; Dr. Rilke took this opportunity "ok guys, Sabrina thank you for sharing your story, does any one else have a story to share? About kidnapping? Or Cyberbullying?" Taylor knew he was trying to get her to talk again but she refused. A boy sitting next to Taylor spoke up, she recognized him from her history class. He noticed her and took a deep breath saying to the group "I've been bullied online; a lot of people have problems with me because I am gay. But it got real bad when… When I started to talk to this guy… I thought he liked me… but I soon found out that he really didn't… some of the athletes at school started making fun of me… the guy reposted what I told him…" he took in a shaky breath, Taylor was watching him talk, she spoke up "Caleb I'm really sorry… you told me people were picking on you and I didn't say anything…" Caleb looked at her and told her softly "its ok… the feelings mutual… I knew you were being picked on and I didn't say anything either…"

Dr. Rilke knew this was the first step to help these kids get over Cyberbullying, and over anything that made them have to come to this support group. He knew Taylor would be his toughest case, but he also knew that she was a sweet girl and that he could help her he just had to find the right thing that would put her on the right track again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This story has been a rollercoaster, and its almost done… there is one more chapter… give me some feed back as to how you want the story to end… please spread the word about this category of fan there are only three people who have written stories in the Cyberbully category. I am going to write another Cyberbully story but its going to be a look into the book I am typing up. It's done as far as writing it I just have to type it up on the computer and make it look nice for the publisher. The name of this story is called Stand up. And that is going to be its title here on Cyberbully. Please Read and Review, no flames. Remember words can hurt… sorry this was so long, i just had a lot of ideas that needed to be put out there. The final chapter wont be as long i promise.**


	7. And then its all over and done

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything… just the ideas that pop into my head… also I don't own Drift, Emily Osment does!**

**A/N: well this is the final chapter… hope you all have had fun with this story. It's all over after this so please tell me how ya'll like it.**

**Summery: so the healing begins for Taylor, will she get better or will things go south again? Find out in this exciting conclusion to: the guy Taylor met online**

* * *

><p>A week passed Taylor still wasn't in school but she was attending the group sessions regularly. They were helping; she didn't feel as depressed, at night though she was beginning to get nightmares again. One night before her forth group session that morning, Taylor woke up drenched with sweat and had tears running down her face. She thought those dreams had ended, the only thing she ever talked about was Cyberbullying… she never talked about the kidnapping or what happened during that time. She saw that the sun wasn't even up yet; looking at her bedside clock she saw it was only 4am. Her group session wasn't until 10:30, she got up and changed into different pajamas and went downstairs.<p>

She knew where her mom kept the pills she took every six hours, she had taken her last dose at midnight but she didn't care about that, she wanted to sleep. She was careful not to wake any one, her brother Haley was sleeping on the couch so she was extra quiet as she walked. She tiptoed into the kitchen and got the key for the medicine cabinet, her mom didn't take it with her this time when she went to bed, she unlocked the little door and found her pill bottle, she was about to pick it up when the light flipped on. She spun around to see Haley standing there with his arms crossed giving her a stern look, "Taylor Hillridge, what are you doing?" she looked around the room after her eyes adjusted to the kitchen light, she bit her bottom lip nervously and said quickly "I couldn't sleep, so I thought…" "You thought you could take one of your pills to make you sleep. Well I hate to break it to ya sis, but you're not allowed to get into the medicine cabinet unless me, mom or dad gets it for you. Besides didn't you have your night time dose?" he walked over to her and pushed the door shut and locked it, looking down at her he said trying to keep his voice quiet "you cant have another dose until six its only four. Besides why didn't you wake any one to get it for you?"

Taylor frowned and said trying to keep her own voice quiet "do you think I was going to try and kill my self again?" "After the stunt you pulled last week, yes I do." Taylor sighed getting frustrated "it's been almost two weeks now Haley, and no I wasn't going to over dose my self. I was just going to take one, and they always make me sleepy." they both stopped arguing when Kris walked in and asked tiredly "what is going on in here?" both looked at their mother and Haley spoke first "I caught Taylor getting into the medicine cabinet." Taylor rolled her eyes at him as he handed their mother the key to it, Kris frowned concerned and asked Taylor "why were you getting in there? And how did you get the key?" "The key was on the counter still, and I couldn't sleep so I was just going to take one of my pills to make me fall back to sleep, I promise I wasn't going to do anything stupid." Kris walked over to the medicine cabinet, Haley moved aside as she approached, she unlocked it and looked at the bottle Taylor spoke up again "I didn't take any yet, Haley stopped me." Kris looked at her daughter, "Taylor, please just wake me up if you want to take one ok? But it's too early for you to take one right now ok? In just over an hour you can take another pill, but not right now."

both mother and son realized that Taylor had changed Kris asked "why did you change pajamas?" Taylor looked down at the outfit she was wearing and said to her mother "I… uh had a night mare… I woke up in a cold sweat again." Haley frowned concerned "again? When was the last time this happened?" Taylor took a few steps back and felt a sudden feeling of uneasiness as her brother and mom were staring at her "just a couple of times this week… its nothing." Kris spoke up "Taylor, are you having nightmares about the kidnapping again?" Taylor looked down at her bare feet and nodded but didn't say a word. Kris asked her "what do you talk about in your groups?" Taylor looked back up with tears in her eyes and said to her "Cyberbullying, I don't talk about the kidnapping, the only time I mentioned it was the first time I went." Haley stated firmly "you go to the groups to talk about what you have been through, and that includes the kidnapping! You need to talk about it or you will never get over it! The night terrors will return and get worse again and you will never get better!"

Kris could see the defeat in her daughter's eyes and said to Haley "ok that's enough Haley, go back to bed." "But…" "No buts… now go." Taylor watched her brother walk away, she looked up at her mom "I will try and talk about it today ok. It's not an easy topic to talk about." "I know it's not honey, would you like one of your brother's to go with you?" "No, I can do this." "Ok, now go try to get some more sleep ok?" Taylor hugged her mom and then went upstairs; she walked into her room but had a sinking feeling about going to bed. Her laptop had been taken away again so she wouldn't be tempted to use it while she wasn't at school. She got a book off of her desk and sat up in bed and read for a little bit. Around six her door opened and her mom came in "you're still not asleep?" Taylor shrugged and said "I can't."

Kris walked out of the room and down the stairs, she got one of Taylor's pills and started to take it up to her when Haley stopped her "mom, she could be becoming addicted to that stuff, that could be why she wants to take it." Kris rolled her eyes "I asked Dr. Rilke if it was addicting and he said no, now she could become dependant, and that's why I made her wait. I plan on flushing these while she is at her group this morning, she doesn't really need them anymore." Haley let out a sigh of relief; he didn't want his sister to become addicted to anything. Kris took the pill up to Taylor and told her "Taylor honey, this is your last pill; I really don't think you need them anymore. Your mood has changed, and you're out." Taylor looked at her and then at the pill "mom, when I saw the bottle there were still like ten left." "Taylor, I just don't want you to depend on them to help you sleep. That's all they are for anyway, is to make you sleep, they are sleeping pills basically." Taylor didn't wanna argue, she took the pill, and lay down. She told her mom as she left the room "I love you." Kris hadn't heard her daughter say that to her in weeks, she smiled and said "I love you too, I will wake you when its time to go."

Hours later found Taylor sitting with her group in a small room in the hospital; every one was sharing a story today. Taylor was unusually quiet so Dr. Rilke asked her "are you alright Taylor?" Taylor looked over at him and told him "there is something bothering me…" "Do you care to share it?" Taylor looked around at everyone, she didn't know if these people would make fun of her… or if they would support her or what they would do "I'm scared to say anything…" on boy who had been watching her spoke up "Taylor, we wont make fun of you, you have friends here… this isn't a place to fear." Taylor looked around the room at every one, and then back at Dr. Rilke "I'm just not sure if I can talk about it…" Dr. Rilke didn't miss the tired look on Taylor's face, "did you have a nightmare again?"

Taylor looked down at her hands but didn't answer him, which was all the answer he needed. He looked at his newest addition to the group; so far she hasn't had any trouble telling what was on her mind "Roarey would care to share your experience today?" Roarey looked at Dr. Rilke and then to Taylor and spoke up "sure, Taylor, I know what its like to have a secret that is hard to share with others…" Taylor looked at her and said softly "how can you know?" "Because I haven't seen my parents in over 17 years…" Dr. Rilke looked puzzled he knew some of what had happened but he didn't know this part but he let her continue. Taylor looked puzzled too "but, wait what do you mean?" Roarey said softly "my grandmother kidnapped me when I was two… my father divorced my mother when I was 1, they couldn't see eye to eye on anything… well one day my grandmother decided that my mom was unfit to raise me so she took me from my home… today I am still a missing person… I'm 19 and I want to find my parents… no one knows about this not even the police… I joined this group because I was not only bullied online too but because of the things my grandmother did to me, and still does." Taylor frowned deeply "why didn't you tell any one about this?" "Because my grandmother said she would kill me and my uncle who is only a year older then me. Growing up I was told he was my brother, and she was my mother. I was in Wal-Mart about a week ago and saw a 'have you seen me' flyer on the wall… a picture of me and my grandmother were up there."

Dr. Rilke got up then and walked out of the room, Taylor sat and listened after he left "what did she make you do?" before she could say anything Dr. Rilke came back, he didn't say a word to anyone until he sat down, and told Roarey "go ahead with your story." "well my grandmother was a hooker, yea I know hard to believe right… well anyway she was always bringing these guys over, some were 18 others were older… there were several times I was locked in my room for days wondering if I would ever get out… she wouldn't come to check on me or nothing. One day this guy unlocked the door and came in, he… well… he raped me… repeatedly… my grandmother stood there and laughed while he did it… I was screaming and crying but he wouldn't stop… I would get beaten every day for trying to get food; I could only have food if I earned it… this guy ended up living with us… I would be forced to stay with him while my grandmother went out… I wasn't allowed to eat unless I cleaned the entire house in under an hour…"

Taylor had a mental flashback to when she was kidnapped; Taylor spoke up then "I… I was kidnapped too… I was only gone for a week… but it felt like a lot longer… this guy that kidnapped me… he attempted to rape me multiple times… but my friend Samantha that was there with me stopped him every time… then one day he forced me to clean…" she felt tears form in her eyes as she spoke "he forced me to clean the entire down stairs with ammonia… in under an hour…" she took a ragged breath and continued "if it wasn't good enough then I had to do it again… I wasn't allowed to eat after I didn't get it done in an hour… I couldn't even have a drink of water…" Roarey had tears in her own eyes and asked her "who kidnapped you?" I'm not sure what his last name is but his first name is Jeremy." Taylor put her face in her hands and started to cry, Roarey stood up and walked over to her and let her cry on her shoulder. "Taylor… the guy that raped me… his name is Jeremy Petitious… I think this is the same guy Taylor…" Dr. Rilke stood up again and said to the girls "Roarey, Taylor please come with me. The rest of you talk amongst your selves ok?" he took the girls out of the room and down the hall to his office, after shutting the door he said seriously "Roarey, I'm going to have to call the police about this ok… and Taylor… you may end up having to testify to keep Jeremy in jail…" Roarey spoke up suddenly "no! She will kill me if she knows I told any one!" Taylor looked concerned and said "why don't you come to my house? We have an alarm system…" Dr. Rilke spoke up "why don't I call your mom Taylor and pitch that idea to her? She would want this young lady to be returned to her family after all this time."

An hour later saw Taylor and Roarey sitting in Kris's car on the way back to the Hillridge home. Kris was thankful that Taylor had spoken up about the kidnapping, but she couldn't believe that it would solve a crime as well. As she pulled up she noticed a police car sitting in the driveway, pulling up beside it she put it in park and got out first indicating to the girls to stay put. The officer that got out sighed and said to her "hi Mrs. Hillridge, I understand you have a Roarey Smith with you?" "Yes." "Well I am going to need her to come with me, her grandmother wishes for her to come home." due to the noon sun Taylor couldn't see the man's face, so she rolled down the window. When she heard his voice she froze… going pale in the process… she quickly locked the door and said to Roarey "its Jeremy… he escaped a few weeks ago… he must be posing as a cop." Roarey looked around Taylor and out the window, she felt her self grow pale, "we have to tell your mom some how." Taylor reached up front and got her phone out of her mom's purse she dialed her mother's cell phone which was in her hand.

When her mom answered Taylor said quickly "mom, its me Taylor… that guy is Jeremy! I could hear his voice…" Kris glanced at the car and then back at the officer before her, she said into the phone "ok thank you I will be right there." she looked at the officer and said "well I'm sorry there must be a mistake… I have to go get my daughter's home work from school… I will take Roarey home my self ok? Ok thank you." she quickly got into the car and started it back up and peeled out of the driveway, not saying a word to the girls they raced off up the street, changing streets every so often. Taylor asked "mom where are we going?" "to your dad's." was all that was said as she got out onto the freeway, she couldn't see that Jeremy was following her but she didn't take any chances as she bobbed and weaved traffic, she looked in the mirror and said to her daughter "call your father… tell him to meet us out side." Taylor nodded and did as she was asked, the phone rang and then Brett picked up "hello?" "dad, it's me Taylor… dad Jeremy found out where I lived… he was at the house when we got home… mom is driving us to you… oh and dad we have a friend with us… her name is Roarey…"

Brett frowned on his end of the phone "ok, why is she with you?" "Dad… she um… Jeremy… well um, she is his victim like me…" they hung up after talking for a few more moments, Kris pulled off the freeway and headed towards Brett's apartment complex, she saw her ex-husband waiting outside as she pulled up. She got out first and said to him "thank you so much, I didn't know where else to go…" they both looked over as the girls got out of the car. Brett saw the young girl standing next to his daughter, she had light brown hair, and brown eyes and stood taller then Taylor. Just from her appearance he could tell she had been through something, he said to her "Hi there, I'm Taylor's father." Roarey shook his hand and said politely "its nice to meet you sir." they all went inside, after offering the girls some lunch Brett called the officer that just weeks before interviewed Taylor about Jeremy. They could all hear sirens blaring out side then could hear a knock on the door moments later. Brett answered it but looked through the peep hole first, after seeing that it was the female officer he opened the door. She came in and said to Taylor "I'm so glad you're safe." "when I realized who it was I called my mom, even though she was on the outside of the car I knew not to roll down the window and yell it out." "Good thinking and Roarey… I can't believe you finally escaped." Roarey frowned, Kris was watching the scene when realization suddenly hit her, and there was a resemblance between the two… Roarey frowned and said "how do you know me?" the officer's eyes filled up with tears as she said "you don't know me do you?" Roarey shook her head, the officer then said through her tears "I'm your mother… after you disappeared I joined the police force… I wanted to find you so badly…"

Roarey had tears of her own as she said softly "are you sure?" the woman nodded and Roarey embraced her, finally after 17 years mother and daughter were back together again. Roarey took in a shaky breath and said to her long lost mother "we have to go back to grandma's…" "No honey we don't…" Roarey sat next to Taylor and looked at her mother "yes we do… my son is there." her mother frowned deeply "you have a son?" Roarey had a fresh round of tears "yes… and he's four years old." her mother took a shaky breath and asked "who is the father?" Roarey looked at Taylor and said speaking to her mother "Jeremy… he raped me four years ago… and as result I have a son… I love him with all my heart… I hate his father but I love him. Its not his fault that I was raped at 15 and it's not his fault that I was hurt or anything that happened. Grandma is watching him right now, if Jeremy saw me then he knows that I have escaped…" her mother sniffled hard and said to her "you stay here, I will go get him… what's his name?" "Travis." as her mother stood she said to her "you know that's your father's name?" "yes and I know he died years ago… and mom, I know it wasn't an accident that he died." "how do you know?" "Jeremy told me who killed him…" she frowned and asked "who?" Roarey swallowed hard and said softly "it was grandma, dad had found me and was going to take me away from her… she shot him several times… and told me she would shoot me if I told any one." she had heard enough, and stood up "ok, I am going to go get your son. Mr. and Mrs. Hillridge do you mind keeping her here until I get back? I will also find Jeremy while I'm out." Brett said seriously "of coarse she can. Be careful and good luck."

Jeremy was trying to follow Kris but to know avail, she disappeared; he headed back to the one place he could think of. His girlfriends house, he knew she was a grandmother but he didn't care he loved her. He saw Travis and told him "hey little man." the small child looked up at him with fear in his eyes "where's mommy?" "she will be back, she always comes back." Travis may be four but he wasn't stupid, he knew right from wrong even at an early age. He could hear a police siren in the distance, as part of a routine he ran to his room and was locked inside. Two uniformed officer's along with DFS and Roarey's mother all came into the house, arrested the two adults and reunited the small broken family.

Another week or so went by, Taylor still hadn't returned to school, she sat in the group session on Thursday morning and talked about the kidnapping some more. It was getting easier and the night terrors were getting less and less, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to go back to school and face every one. Roarey moved away with her son and her mother, so she didn't attend the sessions any more after the first one. Taylor missed her, but was glad that she was safe now, if only she could feel safe again. Yea Jeremy had gotten 50 to life for rape, kidnapping, molestation, child abuse and attempted murder, but that still wasn't enough for her to feel safe at school. Dr. Rilke was trying to boost Taylor's confidence about returning to school, after a while he mentioned to her "Taylor, didn't your mom tell me you wrote a song?" Taylor looked around and then said to him shyly "yea, but…" "why don't you sing it for us? Your voice is back to normal after all." she looked around at every one and told him "I cant… not right now…" he didn't push the subject, he kept talking about how to handle it when bullies go after you online, do things like: block them, report them, print out everything, but what got Taylor's attention was to do something about it and not to stand behind your fears.

Taylor got home that after noon she had gone and talked to Scott for a while, she got in the back door and found her mom standing in the kitchen making lunch. "hi honey I was starting to worry." Taylor leaned against the counter and said matter of factly "mom, I don't want us to give up on trying to get a law passed… I want to do something that makes a difference so this doesn't happen to any one else." Kris wiped her hands off and asked "are you sure that's what you wanna do?" "some ones gotta do something…" so they took it to the newspapers, to Taylor's dismay she had to do an interview along side Samantha who she hadn't spoken too in some time. Sitting next to Taylor, Samantha could see the anger that was still in her friends' blue eyes. When asked why she did what she did to create a fake profile she just simply said "I thought I was protecting her from a guy… I had know idea that he was a kidnapper."

The reporter asked "don't you know how dangerous the internet is?" "yes I relies that now, and I am so sorry for what I did. I blame my self every day for what happened to her, I tried to defend her online but it didn't always work in my favor. I didn't relies how much I had hurt her." Taylor spoke up next "when exactly did you relies you hurt me? When I posted a suicide video? When I cried my eyes out every day at school? When I didn't show up to school one day? Or how about when I was laying in the basement with a broken arm, weak from hunger, and I couldn't talk." Kris and Karen could hear the pain in Taylor's voice but neither of them stopped the words coming from her, Samantha could see the pain in her eyes "I realized it… when you nearly got raped… I knew that would have been my fault… if it hadn't been for me you would never had been in that position… if it hadn't been for me then Lindsey wouldn't have said all of those horrible things about you… I am truly sorry Taylor."

Taylor didn't know how much more of this conversation she could take, she tried to keep a cool head under pressure but it was getting hard quickly. The reporter asked Taylor "how long were you kidnapped?" Taylor looked up at him "I think about a week but I'm really not for sure, how long, I was disoriented about every thing." "What about the Cyberbullying? How long did that go on?" Taylor let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding "about three and a half weeks or longer." "Is it true you tried to kill your self because of the Cyberbullying?" Taylor looked at her mom then back to the reporter "yes, among other reasons as well. But that was the number one reason." After the interview Taylor walked outside, she had learned that Samantha was now the victim of Cyberbullying before she walked out of the room. Taylor stood on the walk thinking when Samantha approached her "Taylor, I really am sorry." Taylor looked at her and told her softly "I know you are." "When are you coming back to school?" "I'm not for sure." Karen, Samantha's mother, called out to her and Samantha left leaving Taylor with her thoughts. Kris came outside and saw her daughter deep in thought, "are you alright Taylor?" "Yea, hey mom… do we still have that keyboard down in the basement?" "its your brother's but yea we still have it."

When they got home Kris had her sons move the keyboard up to Taylor's room, they could hear her for some time, until she finally came down stairs. "I'm ready to go back to school, but first, I wanna go back to the newspaper office… there is something I have to do…" two days later and Kris along with Brett, Scott, Eric and Haley went with Taylor as she took the keyboard with her. She did a live interview for the news, once the camera started up and she was on she said to the world "Cyberbullying is a real problem, being called names online… just remember words can hurt… months ago I wrote a song… it was based on how I felt… I want to share it with every one now:

_I_

_ am_

_ just_

_ another_

_ number_

_Stack me up I'll crumble_

_And drift along_

_I am just another nothing_

_Light me up I'll fall in_

_And then be gone_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_I am well suited for erasing_

_Fading into hazy_

_I'm sinking strong_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_OhLalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_And then it's all over and done_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh Lalay lalay lalay_

_OhLalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Well suited for erasing_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Fading into hazy_

_Lalay lalay lalayOh _

_I'm sinking strong..._

once the song was finished the room was silent, slowly every one clapped for her. The following day Taylor walked into the school every one that saw her were talking about the song she sang one boy asked "what is the name of that song?" Taylor smiled and said "its called Drift." she walked up a flight of stairs and saw Samantha standing there looking into the cafeteria, "hey Sam." Samantha turned and "Taylor… I didn't know you would be coming back to day?" "neither did I." both girls were silent then Taylor said "you know we can sit together…" Samantha tried not to look hopeful "really?" Taylor sighed "look I don't know if we can ever be friends in the same way… but I'm willing to try…" both girls went inside only to be confronted by Lindsey and her posse. After a few moments several people joined in with Taylor including Scott, Samantha and Cheyenne in telling Lindsey off and teaching her that no one can bully Taylor again.

Months later Taylor was a senior in high school and was once again friends with Samantha and Cheyenne, the three girls were as close as they once were. She grew closer to Scott and they are now dating and Scott plans to take her to prom. Taylor's painful past is now behind them, and what happened the year before is just a memory. Taylor still keeps in touch with Roarey and the girls talk about what had happened but other then that every thing was back to normal. Taylor no longer had to go to the group sessions and there was now a law that empowered kids to come forward and report Cyberbullying. Taylor felt pride when she knew she saved several lives the day she decided to tell her story about the Cyberbullying. It was all over and done with now, sadly thousands of teens and young adults still play victim and end their lives.

Don't be afraid to stand up against the bullies, if you let them win then they will go on to some one else making their lives miserable. Just remember to stand up for what you believe in and remember: words can hurt.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope every one enjoyed this story, and i hope it ended the way you thought it would... The book i am working on wont be out until next year.


End file.
